


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me Red

by AdiolaWatson



Category: Dracotok - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Character(s), Bwwm, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Sexy, Slytherin, Spicy, TikTok, diverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiolaWatson/pseuds/AdiolaWatson
Summary: **WARNING**This book will be ✨SPICY✨ and make you happy, sad, embarrassed, frustrated, and a simp."Make a fucking decision!" Fred screamed his voice muffled by the pouring rain.Tears ran down my cheeks but they were disguised as rain drops as we stood in front of one another fully soaked. "It's not that easy!" I cried."Me or Malfoy!""I-"Fred growls in frustration staring down at me, watching the rain drops run down my face to my lips, the length of my throat, and into the valley of my cleavage. Unable to wait any longer he grabs me by the back of the neck, pulling my lips onto his in a fiery kiss that melted the world away."When I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name."************************************************Ever since the moment she was born Aurora struggled with her battle against the darkness within her. She never understood why everyone around her always treated her like a ticking time bomb...well everyone except Draco Malloy and the Fred weasly.
Relationships: Bella/ Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora is played by the one and only Zendaya 

Bella is played by the amazing Selena Gomez.

Auna is played by the wonderful Gabrielle Union.

Derek Is played by Manny Montana (Rio from good girls) 

**********************************************

"Aurora," The familiar calming voice of my mother, Auna, traveled through my dream. She says my name a few more times, shaking me slightly before my eyes lazily rolled open, glazed over with with the remnants of a dream.

Upon waking, I burrowed myself into my warm, soft sheets. I rubbed the remainders of sleep from my eyes and gazed out the window; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. I supposed this was something the majority of people would consider beautiful, but I found it strange, hard even, to find something so meaningful in something so every-day. It's not like the sun wouldn't rise, it had, after all, been reliably happening since the beginning of time. So what was so special about it?

It was safe to say that I was not a morning person. I loved my sleep. It was the only true moment of peace I had during the day. I looked to my mother who sat at the edge of my bed. "Happy birthday love!"

I groaned closing my eyes. "Too early," I mutter.

"Well, I've let you sleep all that I could. You know your father and I have to leave soon and bring you to the Weasly's. You're sisters already up and ready to go."

I scowled and narrowed my eyes thinking about Bella's weird love for mornings. She was always so loud and chattery. "I'm telling you she's not human," I mutter sitting up.

Auna rolls her eyes before kissing Aurora on the head and getting up. "Get dressed and come eat breakfast. Don't forget to layer up, it's snowing outside."

"Yes mum."

***

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I jogged down the stairs pulling on a red sweater with a golden A on it made for me by Mrs. Weasly, rolling my eyes at my mothers annoyed tone.

"What took you so long?" she scolded. "You know your father and I wanted to have breakfast with you before we left."

"You know my body doesn't work in the morning. I'm like an ungreased robot," To get my point across I do the robot while making squeaking noises.

Derek chuckles ruffling my curls. "If only you were as obedient."

"Haven't you seen a muggle movie? It's a revolutionary we robots are no longer slaves! We do what we want!" I yell grabbing his muffin and taking a bite.

"Aurora!" My mother yells while Bella giggles.

Derek glares at me grabbing his muffin back. "Looks like somebody needs to be powered down."

I shrugged holding my hands up innocently. "Hey It's not my fault I'm glitching," I pointed to my mother. "You made me."

"You little brat," She growls smirking. "Why don't you come here so I can fix you."

My eyes widen and I shake my head vigorously. "Ha Ha I was just kidding mum nothings wrong with me. You made me perfectly." I move into the the kitchen grabbing a caprisun. My eyes land on the clock on the wall that read 7:41 AM.

"Alright well since someone," Derek gives me a pointed look. "Took so long to get ready we don't have time for breakfast, so that means you have to wait to get your present young lady."

"No!" I groan.

***

"Honey why don't yo-" Auna starts as we enter the measly home but she is cut off by the twins loud voices.

"Happy Birthday you git!"

I gasp looking down to see my skin had turned completely green. "You twats!" I yelled chasing after the two with Bella tagging along leaving our mother and father standing in the doorway with Mrs. Weasly.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasly yells shaking her head.

"Language!" Derek yells after me.

The adults chuckle greeting one another. "Thank you so much Molly," Auna says hugging her friend. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Molly smiles. "I should be thanking you. Arthur has been struggling so much at work and this really helps take the stress off of him. Besides we're like family this barely feels like a job." Molly and Auna were both good friends back at Hogwarts even tho Molly was in Gryffindor and Auna was in Slytherin. The two became best friends when they became potions partners.

"All right well we're off. We should be back in time for dinner." The two left leaving Molly to deal with the four screaming children in her living room. She walks in to see the twins on one side of the couch with Bella and Aurora on the other side. She couldn't help but smile at the pair. Even tho they fought constantly Bella was always by her big sisters side. Ready to defend her in a heart beat, and it went the other way around too. Fred and George had only pranked Bella once that ended with her in tears. Aurora had beat the two so bad they wouldn't dare to prank Bella again, not wanting to deal with the wrath of her big sister. Molly didn't blame them tho. Aurora could be...scary at times.

The twins notice their mother and I took that moment to leap across the couch grabbing at the closest twin to me. George quickly moved out the way leaving Fred to get pummeled underneath me.

"Undo it now!" I yelled sitting on him and pushing his face into the hardwood floor.

"Bloody hell get off me woman! You weigh a ton!" George laughs at his brother and I narrowed my eyes pushing on him harder.

"What did you just say!?

"I said you're the most beautiful alien I've ever met!"

I pause taking my hand off his face and lean down so I could see his face. "Really!?"

He blushes slightly embarrassed before he smirks. "Of course it's not everyday you get to meet someone from Mars."

I get off him smirking. "I'm gonna ignore that part. Now turn me back to normal!"

"Mmm...no," George says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "This is your present."

"Where's the receipt?"

"Boys," Molly says in a warning tone. "Turn her back."

Fred and George both look at one another contemplating if the wrath of both Aurora and their mother was worth it. "Fine," They said in unison turning my back to my lovely chocolate brown skin.

"Thanks mom," I say to Molly. Bella and I always called her mom since she was basically a second mom to us. She's been babysitting us for the past 5 years and I've known her my whole life.

***

"So how's your year been so far?" I asked George. I was upstairs with them in their bedroom while Bella was off somewhere playing with Ron and Ginny.

"Great! We've pulled so many great pranks but I feel like we're lacking. We can do so much better." He says looking down at the sheets of paper sprawled on the floor. We were currently trying to come up with some new pranks for them to pay on people.

I sigh. "I wish I could go to hogwarts."

"What do you mean wish?" Fred asked looking up from his writing.

"I don't think Mums gonna let me go."

"Oh that's pure rubbish! She has to. Right?" He looks to George.

"Of course!" George says. "Or we could just smuggle you in with our suitcases."

I giggle at the thought. "Brilliant plan as always."

"What can I say I'm a genius."

***

"Steady...steady," Fred says as my shaky hands try their best to close the box without setting the prank off. I could feel both George and Fred breathing down my neck and I growled annoyed.

"Give me some space!"

"Oh hush you've got plenty," George whispers.

The box is about to close when Ron slams the room door opening frightening us and causing my hands to leave the lid in shock. The twins and I's eyes widen.

"TAKE COVER!" Fred yells as we all dive in opposite directions away from the box.

The box explodes with soapy bubbles covering the entire room. I sit up and giggle seeing Fred look like an old man while George looked like a snow man.

"Well at least we know it works."

"We need more soap," Fred says stroking his bubble beard. We all nodded in agreement before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hello!"

We all look towards the door to see Ron covered head to toe in bubbles. He pouts as we laugh at him.

"Are you alright Ron?" I asked standing up and walking over to him. Even tho we were only a year apart I was much taller than Ron. Almost the same height as Fred and George.

"I'm fine...but you've barely hung out with me all day."

I frown feeling bad. Ron had always been my favorite. He was like my little brother and he was so sweet. "I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was so distracted with making pranks. How about we sit next to each other at dinner?"

"Oh that's right! I nearly forgot. Mum says dinners ready and we have guests."

"Guests?" Fred and George say at the same time.

"Yep!" We follow Ron downstairs curious as to who had shown up for my birthday dinner.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and walk into the living room to see five familiar faces. They were all friends of my parents that I've met once or twice.

"Uncle D!" Bella and I yell running over to the most familiar face. Albus Dumbledore looked down at us with a small smile.

"Munchkins how you've grown."

"I'm as tall as the boys now!" I say proudly.

Dumbledore often visited our house to speak with my parents about things, and on the many times he's visited we've become close. One day I called him uncle D and he smiled so I just kept at it. He also refers to Bella and I as his little munchkins. Mum said he didn't have any children of his own so it was like we were his own. As a matter of fact everyone in this room treated us like family even tho we weren't by blood.

"Why is Dumbledore always the favorite?" Moody asked Remus. "I'm much more entertaining."

Remus chuckles. "Well he is a headmaster."

I beamed at Elena who was Lupins daughter who was staring at George as usual. I think it was are to say she had a massive crush on him.

"Emily!" I yell pulling her into a hug. She giggles hugging me back.

"It's been awhile."

"Mhm!" I let her go as Molly comes in. She smiled at me, then looks around at everyone else.

"Dinners ready, if you will all please make your way to the dinning table."

I nodded starved but before I could follow everyone else Bella stopped me by tugging on my sleeves. "Yes?"

"Mum and dad aren't hear yet. Shouldn't we wait for them?" She asks sadly.

I put an arm around her shoulder leading her to the dining table. "Of course not silly. I'm sure they'll be here on time," I winced as a sharp pain radiates through my head. Bella looks up at me concerned.

"You have to fight it Rori," her eyes widen seeing my hazel pupils darken.

"I-It's nothing," I say giving her a smile. "Don't worry about it short stack your big sis's got it all under control."

Bella nods slowly not feeling convinced. Her big sister had always dealt with things alone. She didn't like to have anyone worry about her, but Bella knew she'd always worry for her big sis.

As we all sat around the table with Bella and Ron on either side of me there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasly disappears around the corner and comes back with Auna and Derek in tow.

"Mom! Dad!" Bella says happily.

Bella was too happy at her parents arrival to notice how banged up they looked. They were both a bit dirty, their closed were roughed up, and they had small scratches on their faces. Not to mention how tired they looked, but both adults put on a large smile for their girls. Not wanting them to worry.

Dinner was great with everyone chattering and making jokes with one another. I smiled looking at everyone's faces wanting to remember this moment forever. One big happy family.

I hope it's like this forever I thought. Not knowing the dark turn that we were all speeding towards.

***

"What do you think their talking about?" Ron asks as we all sat upstairs.

Fred and George look at each other before turning to the rest of us. "Well the other day we overheard mum and dad talking about you, Aurora," Fred says.

"Me?"

"Yeah," George says. "We didn't catch much of the conversation but it was something about Hogwarts. Fred and I think their going to try and convince your parents to let you go."

"Why wouldn't they want you to go?" Emily asks.

"I think that they think it's too dangerous." I say looking down.

"But with Dumbledore as headmaster it's the safest place on earth!"

***

I walked into the kitchen to get some water I wasn't planning on eavesdropping but with the loud murmurs, my curiosity got the best of me. I lightly leaned up against the wall and put my ears to it so I could hear what they were saying.

"I assure you she's be better protected their than anywhere else," Dumbledore says to who I assume was my parents. "She would be kept under constant watch to make sure she doesn't stray onto the wrong path."

Auna doesn't sound convinced. "I know Albus but he will find her no matter what we do. I'd rather have her by my side when that happens."

"We know that but she deserves the best chance that she can get," Remus ads.

"Yes, and by then Aurora will have grown and be strong enough to stand on her own. The prophecy foretold the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...one the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not... a child born of darkness, she would be the one to bring back the light with the child. For none can live while the dark one survives...." 

"She's too dangerous," my mother whispered. "You know better than anyone what happened that night Albus. You know the dark magic that's in her. She's been hearing voices...telling her to do bad things. Bella's arm broke last year and she swore it was an accident...but what if it wasn't? What if she harms another child?"

Everyone remained silent. They knew Aurora's situation when Auna came to them years ago begging them to help her daughter. She was scared for Aurora and what Aurora could become. She was scared of her own child and Aurora knew. She could see the way her mother looked at her when she had her episodes, but nonetheless Auna tried her best to look past it and be a good mother.

Molly puts a hand on Auna's shoulder. "Having good people in her life that constantly help her make good decisions is what she needs. Not to be kept hidden away. At hogwarts she can make friends. Meet good people who will shape who she becomes. Keeping her isolated will do more good than harm. Look how much she's changed since she's been coming here. She didn't say anything for months. It was Ron who got her to open up and then soon after Fred and George. Look at her now."

Auna teared up realizing Molly was right. Aurora was a very introverted child. She barely spoke to anyone but Bella. Auna would often find the two whispering to each other, but other than Bella, Auna, and Derek, Aurora didn't speak to anyone else. In fact she often glared at strangers.

I back up from the wall frowning. I hissed my hand going up to my forehead as another shot of pain runs through my head. Their voices were muffled but what I did pick up had me more confused than ever.

They want to get rid of you. I winced as a raspy voice entered my thoughts. They think your dangerous.

I shake my head not wanting to hear the voice. "Go away." I sneered. "Your nothing but a liar, mum told me so." The voice remained quiet not saying another word, So I walk back to my friends feeling sad and confused.

***

Aurora new her mother didn't like her as much as Bella and for some reason was always worried for her. She looks at her wrist and sees a bracelet given to her as a present when she was very small. She had often had what her mother liked to call episodes. Where her magic grew to strong and lashed out destroying whatever was near her. As she got older her powers only grew. She could hear people's thoughts and she even spoke to her mother one say through her mind. She often caused large things in the house to levitate.

I decided against going back upstairs and instead sat outside looking up at the night sky when Fred came and sat next to me.

"Do you want some more cake?" I shook my head and he frowned seeing how upset I looked.

"Are you...hearing them again?" He asked. I shook my head no avoiding eye contact and smiling slightly. Even tho Ron was my favorite Fred was the one I was closest to. He knew all my secrets and vice versa. I even knew the one's George didn't.

Their parents had always teased each other saying a wedding was in their future. I didn't mind tho even tho Fred got embarrassed I liked the idea of spending the rest of my life with my best friend, I mean who wouldn't.

***

"Aurora!!" Gina screams chasing after the girl.

"It wasn't me I swear! It was Fred and George!" I screamed running from the scary little red head who now had a beak for a mouth and looked ready to kill, as she chased the twins and I.

It's now the night before Fred, George, and Percy go back to school, and I've been spending the day with the twins pulling pranks and causing mischief.

We run into Molly who looks upset, arms crossed.

"Outside now!" She yells forcing us to go outside and play.

The boys pick up their brooms and a ball determined to teach me how to play quidditch.

"I don't know," I gulp. I was deathly afraid of heights and have managed so far to stay off a broom. Just thinking about flying made me panic. Fred and George groan in protest but nonetheless agree to let me watch them play until dinner time.

***

"You swear you won't forget me?"

"How could we ever forget you Bella?" Fred asked.

"It's hard to forget someone related to an alien." George said.

I gasped smacking them both on the back of the head. "Twats."

"Language," They both said at the same time and I just rolled my eyes.

The twins smiled down on me and I just smirk. "Try not to get expelled alright."

"No promises," Fred says putting one arm around my shoulder and George does the same.

"But we'll be sure to send you lots letters," George promised. Molly began making sure the boys had all their belongings. When Fred caught sight of one of his friends.

"Oi Angelina!!" He waved at her smiling and she blushes before waving back. My eyes narrowed slightly at her. I've never heard them talk about her and they told me everything.

We all hugged before the twins eagerly got on the train following Angelina. I held Ron's hands as he complains on how unfair it was that he wasn't going and had to wait another year. But I didn't pay attention in the least bit, as the train left carrying my best friends I couldn't help but wonder.

Who the hell was Angelina?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why's it so...dark?" I asked mum as we arrived at the Malfoy mansion. We had been invited to a dinner party. I frowned looking at the dark home. It looked more like an evil lair to me than someone's home.

She hushed me. "Listen I need you two on your best behavior alright. This is very important no horsing around."

"Yes ma'am." Bella and I said in unison. I gave my little sisters hand a squeeze sensing her nervousness. Bella hated the dark and so did I and even tho the place was well lit it still managed to be full of darkness.

Bella stops and I look down at her. She was scared I could tell. "What's wrong?"

"I think the devil lives here."

"Don't be silly Bella mum and dad wouldn't be friends with the devil let alone bring us to meet him." She looks at me unconvinced and I kneel down so we were at eye level. "DO you trust me?" She nods. "I'll protect you no matter what." hold out my pinkie for her to take. "Till the very end."

"Till the very end," she repeats wrapping her pinky with mines and we both kiss our thumbs. I stand pulling her along till we caught back up to mum and dad.

The door opens as we approach and we are greeted by a very serious looking man. Bella gasps moving behind me never letting go of my hand. He is very tall with bleach blonde hair and a stiff almost fake smile on his lips. The man greets my parents before looking down at my sister and I.

His eyes widen when they land on me before looking back at my mother. "Luscious," she says stiffly.

"Auna...Derek Welcome to my home. Glad you could make it." He moves aside so we could enter. "Your just in time."

The inside of the house was just like the outside, filled with dark walls and furniture. Bella remains glued to my side as we follow Mr. Malfoy into the dining room. The table was filled with people I've never seen before all chatting quietly to one another. My face scrunches up feeling uncomfortable as everyones eyes land on me. I felt like a monkey in a lab being analyzed by scientist.

I sit next to my mother with Bella on my other side. Across the table sat a boy who looked around my age and next to him were two chubby fellows. I knew instantly who his parents were. He had the same bleach blonde hair. He stares back at me with interest and I offer a small smile which he returns.

_Maybe this dinner won't be so bad after all._

I did a good job of remaining quiet during dinner except for the occasional joke I'd whisper to Bella to make her laugh. I squirmed under the constant gaze of everyone in the room. I didn't like it one bit and if one more weirdo looked at me I was afraid I would snap.

My good job of being well behaved was thrown out the window when I began to hear adults making snide comments to my parents. My fist clenched hearing a hairy old man call my parents blood traitors for befriending the weaslys.

"That Arther Weasly is a disgrace to wizardry. It would be a shame if an accident were to befall him."

"You leave him alone!" I yelled standing and slamming my fist on the table with a surprising amount of force causing it to shake. Every adult in the room could feel the energy radiating off of me. The room fell silent and the hairy man looked at me clearly entertained. Mum grabbed unto the back of my dress forcing me to sit back down in my seat.

"Quiet."

"Arthur Weasly is no better than a filthy muggle."

I look the man up and down. "The only filthy thing is you. Did your mother never teach you how to take a bath?" The boy across from me and his friends begin to snicker before earning sharp glares from their parents.

"What a disrespectful little brat." The man looks at my mother. "You should keep her on a tighter leash."

**_Are you gonna let him talk to your family like that? You should teach him a lesson._ **

"I'll show you disrespectful!" I sneer rolling up the sleeves of my dress, ready to jump across the table and bash his face in. I think it's safe to say I have anger issues.

"Aurora!" Derek and mum yell at the same time glaring at me. "Behave yourself." Derek warns.

A flicker of green flashes through my brown eyes as I glared at everyone around the table. My eyes land back on the hairy man and I sneered at him.

"Greyback...stop antagonizing the child." A deep and slowed voice says from next to Derek.

"She's just like her father," Greyback says with a smirk and I could see my mum visibly stiffen at his words.

My father...was a mystery to me. We didn't talk about him at all. The only thing I knew about him was that he was dead. Bella squeezes my hand to calm me down. I still wanted to beat him up. Mr.Malfoy stands from his seat and has a house elf guide the children into another room, so that the adults could talk freely.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle," The blonde boy says introducing him and his friends.

I look at Crabbe and Goyle confused. "That's not your real names is it?"

"It's our last names," Crabbe said.

"Well can I have your first names?"

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle.

"Well it's nice to meet you Draco, Gregory, and Vincent. I'm Aurora and this is my sister Bella."

"Sister? You don't look alike. You're brown." Draco blurts out.

"We have different dads."

"Yeah, but you have the same mum and she's brown."

I stare at Draco hoping that he was joking. "Did you not learn about the Punnet square in year 4?"

"The what?"

I look to Vincent and Gregory but they looked as lost. "Nevermind."

*******

"When the time comes Aurora will become a deatheater and lead beside the dark lord. At Hogwarts Snape will ensure that she is trained and perfectly skilled in the dark arts." Lucious Malfoy says looking at my parents.

Auna and Derek remained quiet with no facial expression listening to Lucious's plans. Every deatheater at the this table didn't trust them, not fully.

"I commend you for being smart and befriending the weaslys, they have ties with Dumbledore. You know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Auna nods stiffly as if she agreed. Even tho the truth was she loved Molly Weasly like a sister.

"The dark Lord will return to us soon and when he does she **must** be ready."

*******

"I like what you said about Greyback earlier. It was funny." Draco says.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my comment. He deserved it."

"Did you see how upset he looked when you said he needed a bath!?" Vincent said and I nodded proudly.

"Somebody needed to tell him."

"Are you going to hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I don't know yet...hopefully."

"My father and mother went to hogwarts and both were in Slytherin. Of course I will be too no doubt about it, so will Crabbe and Goyle." I nodded listening to Draco speak, chiming in once in awhile. We were all getting along and I was starting to like Draco until he brought up Arthur.

"Aurora why'd you get so angry when he talked about the weasly's he wasn't wrong. Everyone knows that studying muggles is a disgraceful job. My father says he's barely paid anything and his children are all in tattered clothes and they live in a hovel. It's embarrassing really."

My eyes narrowed at this and my tone of voice lowered. "You shouldn't talk about people you don't know. Arthur has always been kind and amazing to me and my family. He's like a second father to me and if you insult him or any other weasly again, I'll bash your pretty little face in. Mmkay," I say giving him a small smile at the end my eyes still narrowed.

Draco gulps and nods, having a gut feeling that I would do as I said. "Sorry." He mutters.

We all fell in an awkward silence when Gregory decided to speak up. "Did you hear the rumors?"

"About what?" Bella asked.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts next year."

***

"George!" I screamed lunging into the arms of the ginger haired boy in front of me. He instantly caught me and we almost fell over, but Fred balanced him out.

"What am I an house elf?" Fred asks with a frown.

George puts me down and I hold out my hand to Fred. "Red."

"Red?"

"Mhm."

"Why Red?"

"Cause it rhymes with Fred."

He rolls his eyes taking my hand in his and pulls me in for a hug. "Your terrible at making nicknames."

"Am not it makes perfect sense!"

He leans back and flicks me on the forehead. "It's a stupid name."

"Your a stupid name," I grumble pushing away from him.

"Hello! Come greet your mother!" Molly says looking offended they didn't immediately run to her arms after not seeing their mother for months.

"Fred who is that woman?" George asked his twin.

"I don't know George. I've never seen her in my life."

Molly glared at the boys and pulled them into a hug. "Oh hush."

*******

The whole car ride back to the burrow Aurora and Bella listened with interest as Fred and George began to tell them everything they did when they returned to school. By the end Aurora and Bella wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts.

"Wait where's your sweater Fred?" Without fail Fred was always wearing his red sweater with a golden F whenever he left the house.

Fred groans in realization. "Bloody hell I forgot to get it back from Angelina."

"Angelina? Who's that? You too never mentioned her before."

"Oh she's just a friend," Fred shrugs.

George gives his 14 year old twin a sly look. "Sure she is."

"OH FRED'S GOT A CRUSH!" Run blared laughing before he gets smacked in the back of the head by Fred.

"Shut up."

*******

I'm having breakfast awkwardly alone with my mother. I sit and eat silently staring at my cereal. My step father Derek comes in with the mail and lays one out in front of me with a small smile.

"For you madam."

"Why thank you, you may go now."

I smile at him and look down to see there are two letters. One was a bill and the other was from Hogwarts. Squealing I excitedly opens it up to see that I've been accepted.

Derek cheers while my stared mother at the letter worried. He takes her hand reassuringly.

"I-I can go? Right mum?"

Auna nods faking a smile. "I'm so proud of you sweety this is the beginning of your journey."

I laugh. "You say it like I'm going on some crazy adventure and not just school." Her smile falters and I shake my head. "I'm just kidding."

I got up from the table stuffing the last spoonful of cereal in my mouth before turning and running to the stairs.

"Hey bowl in the sink!" Mum yells.

"Bella look what I got!" I screamed heading up the stairs pretending not to hear my mother.

Auna sighs putting her head in her hands. "She'll be fine. She's a tough kid." Derek says kissing her on the head. "I know but...she's still just a kid."


	3. Chaper 3

"Are you all ready?" Molly asked inspecting every once of us with her eyes. We all said yes in unison grabbing hood of some floo powder. "Now remember say Diagonal Alley very clearly."

***

I unfolded a second piece of paper with the list of school supplies Ron and I needed, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I look at Ron who was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's not like I'll be buying anything. Mum's probably just gonna give me something Percy used and wore."

I look at the piece of paper not sure what to say. I didn't know what it was like, but I knew it had always bothered Ron to never truly have anything of his own.

"What about your wand?"

"Mums giving me Charlies."

"Oh..." I frowned realizing that Ron would be following me all day watching me get new things while he got nothing. "Hey how about l buy us lots of sweets when we finish shopping?"

Ron instantly cheers up at this. "Sure!"

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring-- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Diagon Alley was somewhere Aurora rarely visited, and every time she came it was a shock. She wished she had about eight more eyes. Her head turned in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as we passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about my age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"How about we stop and get your uniform first," said Molly, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I have to see to it that Percy gets his books so why don't you go in. Fred and George please watch over her."

"Of course mom!" Fred says putting an arm over my shoulder.

"We'll guard her with our lives!" George says saluting his mother.

Molly shakes her head walking off and leaving me with the twins. We enter the shop and Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when I started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale face and sharp features was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Our eyes met as Madam Malkin stood me on a stool next to him, slipping a long robe over my head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," I said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He sounded very excited. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I love flying."

I nod realizing I already knew so much about a boy I've only said one word to.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"I don't like flying."

"What! Why not?"

"I'm afraid of heights." I say embarrassed.

"Oh..that's sad. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"She'll be in Gryffindor of course," Fred said from a few feet behind me.

The boy looked back at Fred before turning my way once more. "Well, no one really knows until they get there."

***

We bought my school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Molly wouldn't let me buy a solid gold cauldron, but we got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then We visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung  
from the ceiling.

While Molly asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me, I examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Molly checked my list again.  
"Just Ollivanders left now."

A magic wand... this was what I had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Molly sat on to wait. Bella joked around with the twins and Ron while I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library; I swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to me and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

How on earth was I gonna find the perfect wand?

For some reason, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic, but it was soon ruined by the sound of Ron yelling at the twins.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I looked to see an old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Aurora Wyllt. It's always a good day when a descendent of the great Merlin enters my shop." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me giving me a warm smile. I smiled back feeling uncomfortable and wishing he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"I am very intrigued as to what wand will choose you miss Wyllt. For your family tends to do great things. Great things indeed." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and I were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflected in those misty eyes. "You're mother is one of the most powerful aurors we've got right now."

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving George who almost caused a mess a piercing look. "Well, now-- Miss. Wyllt. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er -- well, I'm right-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Wyllt. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Wyllt. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

"Oh no," Fred and George said in unison trying to duck behind each other.

I rolled my eyes and took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"

I tried -- but had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

I tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination --yew wood with a dragon heartstring, eleven inches, nice and supple."

"Wicked." I took the wand. I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. The boys whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He puts my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," I said, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with his pale stare. "Well, Yew wands will find their ideal match with the unusual and notorious, and are reputed to give its user the power of life and death. Dragon Heartstring Produces the wands with the most power, and the quickest to learn new spells. However, they can change allegiance if won from their master, and are the most prone to accidents."

"Wicked." Fred, George, and I said in unison.

***

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly asks.

"Nine and three-quarters!" says Ginny, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." Percy runs into the brick wall as a group of muggles pass. "Fred, you next."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

I shake my head at George's antics. "Only joking, I am Fred," he confessed, and off he went. Fred called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone.

I look down at Bella who has been acting depressed all day. "Bella-"

"Excuse me," A boy with brown tussled hair said approaching us.

"Hello, dear," Molly said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Aurora are new, too." She pointed at the both of us.

Harry's eyes landed on me and we stared at each other for a long moment. I raised an eyebrow and he blushed embarrassed.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is -- the thing is, I don't know how to--"

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron and Aurora."

"Er -- okay," said Harry.

I watched him push his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. I watched as he ran through the barrier. Bella tugged on my sleeve.

"Yes?"

"He's cute."

I shrugged. "I guess." Then ran straight into the wall with her.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"Can't I hide in your trunk?" Bella sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.

"Of course not silly," I took her in my arms giving her a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." She sniffles into my shirt nodding and with a muffled voice said she'd miss me too.

"What about me!? Ron says folding his arms. 

Molly had just taken out her handkerchief reaching towards her youngest son. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."

Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom -- geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" George and I teased in unison.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once --"

"Or twice --" I chime in

"A minute --" said Fred.

"All summer --" George ended.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked George.

"Because he's a prefect," Molly said fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two -- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or --"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." George smirks.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron and Aurora."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and Sleeping beauty are safe with us." Fred says.

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

George suddenly spoke with excitement as he remebered something. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" 

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?" Bella and I said.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please...." Ginny pleaded.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded. "Alright you all better get a move on!" Molly said giving us all a hug.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Ron and I made my way down the cart looking for the twins. Those jerks had ditched Ron and I to fend for ourselves.

We passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," we heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. We pressed on through the crowd until we found Fred and George. I open the compartment ready to chew them out for ditching us, but they were surrounded by friends.

"Fred-"

The twins looked up instantly at the sound of my voice. "Aurora," Fred says giving me a smile. He looks around the compartment realizing there were no seats left. "Oh..there's no more room."

George smirks at his twin. "Rubbish there's plenty on your lap Fred," Fred blushed shooting a glare George's way as they have a silent argument in their minds.

"Don't be ridiculous," A girl I recognized sitting next to Fred says. Angelina. "She can find a place to sit in another compartment. I'm sure there's plenty of space left."

Fred looks at her but doesn't protest which hurts my feelings slightly. "Comon Ari forget these gits," Ron said grabbing my hand and pulling me away to compartment near the end of the train. 

I looked in to see the same boy from earlier. He sat down next to the window. I sat next to him giving him a small smile. "Hi, I'm Aurora Wyllt and this is Ron Weasly. We sort of met earlier," Ron gives the boy a sheepish smile and a small wave. 

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got -- you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Ron!" I hissed smacking him. "Don't."

"It's alright," Harry said pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared and I.

"So that's where You-Know-Who." I said softly.

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Ron!" I scolded.

"Well -- I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron and I just as interesting as we found him.

"Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"I have a sister named Bella we're a descendent of Merlin we're pureblood."

Harry looked confused at the term pureblood but he dismissed it. "So you must know loads of magic already."

"Not really," I shrugged.

"Oh rubbish she knows tons! If she's not making pranks with Fred and George she's reading up about some spell. She's brilliant mum says she's what people call a progy."

"Progy?" Harry says confused.

I blush embarrassed. "He means prodigy."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" I sighed knowing I couldn't stop Ron from being so nosey, but grateful the spotlight was off her.

"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

I scoff imagining poor Harry being pranked by the twins. "Trust me you don't."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff-- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told us so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped but I looked unfazed.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people --"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn.... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." I say leaning against the cool window.

While we had been talking, the train had carried us out of London. Now we were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. Harry and I talked about Hogwarts for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. We were later joined by Pheobe Lupin and Zuko Patel they also joined in on our conversation.

"A castle?" Zuko who had muggle parents asked.

"Mhm it's very large and the grounds are full of magical creatures, according to my father." Phoebe says.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

"I can get you something if you'd like Ron," I say motioning towards the cart.

I walked over to the cart standing next to Harry. It was filled with Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other things. I bought a few things and watched harry practically order the entire cart.

"This is your first time seeing all these things isn't it?" I asked the excited boy. He nods bringing it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" Phoebe giggles.

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

I passed Ron a few of the candies and Harry held up a pumpkin pasty. "Go on, have a pasty," He said to Zuko. It was a nice feeling, sitting here with Harry, Phoebe, Zuko, and Ron, eating our way through the candy, cakes, and pasties.

"What are these?" Harry asked me, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," I said. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know -- Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa -- thanks."

Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "

***

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy I had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When we shook our heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Phoebe.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He turns to leave but I get up stopping his movements.

"I'll help you." He looks at me grateful and I smile back at the three behind me. "I'll be back soon."

"You really should put a spell on your toad or have a proper habitat for it so you don't lose it," I say to Neville as we go to different compartments in search of his toad.

"That's what grandmother said, but I'm not very good at magic, not yet."

"Well when we find him I'll spell him for you. That way you'll never lose him again."

"Really!? Thanks!"

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom, And yours?"

"Aurora Wyllt." His eyes widened at the mention of my last name.

***

I walk back towards my compartment after no luck in finding Neville's toad. I spot Draco, Vincent, and George all standing in front of the compartment.

"Draco what's going on?" I asked feeling the tension and seeing an upset Harry and Ron standing up, with Zuko holding Phoebe down on the chair using his body.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Fight!?" I yell confused.

"Let me at him!" Phoebe yelled.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

I cross my arms standing in-between the boys and face Ron. "What's going on!?"

"He insulted me and Harry's parents!" Ron yelled angrily pointing at Draco. I turn my head towards Draco giving him a pissed off look.

Ron smirks from behind me and whispers to Harry. "He's in for it now."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, before he could grab one I grabbed his arm pulling him forward and twisting it behind his back. The other boys eyes widen as Goyle yelled out in pain.

"What did I tell you about talking about the Weasly's? And now you have the audacity to talk about Harry's parents? Didn't I tell you I'd hurt you if you ever talked bad about them again?"

"Let's go!" Draco said hurting away with Crabbe following after him. I pushed Goyle forward and he fell before scampering up and running after his two friends.

"Twats!" I yelled at their disappearing forms. I turn to the two boys who looked at me impressed. "Are you alright? Don't mind those idiots. They're only repeating the rubbish they hear their parents say."

"You've met Malfoy before?"

"Yes at a dinner party." I turned to Hermione who just walked into our compartment. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"And you are?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione who do and don't fight is none of your concern is it?"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron and I glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

We all took off our jackets and pulled on our long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

My stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, I saw, looked pale under his freckles. We all crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the  
students, and heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and I were followed into our boat by Harry, Phoebe, Zuko, Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the  
lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried  
along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

I giggled. "Told ya you'd find him." Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Neville nodded and I grabbed hold of Ron's sweaty hands feel my anxiety begin to bubble up in my stomach. Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and my first thought was what a bad bitch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was very big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering about nervously. Phoebe and I looked at each other annoyed. We didn't really like being touched by strangers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very  
important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free  
time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a  
credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. While I just crossed my arms becoming impatient. The urge to punch the kid behind me that kept bumping into my back growing by the second.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked me.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else but me looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand know it all's.

While everyone around me worried about what house they'd land in, I already knew. All my ancestors came from Slytherin. Both my parents were in Slytherin. It only made sense to me that's where I'd land. I was excited to be in Slytherin despite the negative views that came with it.

The boy that stood next to me was pushed aside and Draco gave me a smirk. "I can't wait to be housed in Slytherin."

"Me neither," I say truthfully. We eyed each other for a moment. "Listen Malfoy. We won't have any issues as long as you don't bad talk my friends to me. Understood?"

He thought about it for a moment. Knowing it was important to his father that we remained close. "Alright I'll try my best, no promises tho princess."

I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs. "Your named after a princess, so I'm calling you princess."

Several people behind us began to scream so we spun around in high alert. "What the --?"

Draco gasped. So did the people around him, besides me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent,  
they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"Wicked," I say watching what looked like a fat  
little monk saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years.

I shifted my weight to one hip looking up at the ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I live here of course!"

"Your a grown man living at a school with children?" I look around. "Does no one else find that concerning?"

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them but he frowns at me. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away  
through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though my legs had turned to lead, I got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind me, and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I've imagined this place so many times but my imagination did it no justice. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the  
top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us.

The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Look back into the crowd I spotted familiar bright red hair that was very hard to miss. My eyes connected with Fred's and he gave me a smile and wiggled his eyebrows making me crack a smile.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing: The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I giggled. "Oh Ron don't tell me you really believed him."

Ron blushed embarrassed. "Of course not."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Bixby, Claire!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Davina!" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

Phoebe grabbed my hand as it neared her turn. I gave her a reassuring squeeze. I knew how bad she wanted to be in Gryffindor like her father.

"Lupin, Phoebe." She let's go of my hand and goes to sit on the stool. After a few seconds the hat had made its decision. "Slytherin!" Phoebe's eyes widen in shock and so did all the Weaslys in the room. I gave her a reassuring smile as she got up and slowly made her way to the cheering Slytherin table.

"I knew it!" Ron mutters beside me. "She's evil."

I chuckled knowing the both of them always had a rivalry. "No she's not Ron."

"This proves it! Remember when she tried to push me off the cliff when we went on that picnic."

"Ron you slipped after throwing a frog at her!" I laughed at his conspiracy theory. It really was his own fault. "She tried to grab you and help."

"No, I saw the evil look in her eyes. She wanted me dead." I rolled my eyes, always dramatic this one.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The hat stood on top of Harry's head mutter to itself for a few moments before announcing. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I roll my eyes. He wasn't that special if you asked me.

"Turpin, Cecelia," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. I watched as the hat was placed on Ron and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry.

My hands began to sweat nervously as my name was called and everyone began to whisper about me being a descendent of Merlin. The teachers who were aware of my secret leaned forward in curiousity especially the one with the turban on his head. Why a white man in England was wearing a turban was beyond me.

"Your cunning...yes...very smart. You also have a large heart and a fiery need to protect the few people you hold dear. There's a darkness in your spirit making you struggle between what's right and wrong. Which makes your thirst to prove yourself greater...much greater. You'd do great in every house...hmmm...but which one to put you in. It's all here in your head. Let it be...GRYFFINDOR!"

My gasp in shock and I could see the surprised faces of everyone else in the room. A Wyllt in Gryffindor that's unheard of. I slowly took the hat off my head and made my way towards the Gryffindor table where they are all celebrating.

"We've got Potter and a Wyllt!" One boy yelled excitedly. I sat next to George who puts an arm around my shoulder.

"I guess your not evil after all."

"What was all that rubbish about darkness?" Fred asked me looking annoyed. "Bloody hats bonkers."

I shrugged not saying anything. I didn't know how to feel.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I didn't know whether to laugh or not. I piled my plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

As I ate and listened to the mad rambling of the twins my eyes wandered to the head table feeling like I was being watched. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. Snape. Fred and George told me all about him. The feeling I had didn't leave so I looked around, but no one was really staring at me. I shrugged it off eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

***

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to me.

"It's hard to tell sometimes," I answer truthfully.

***

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs were like lead again, but only because I was so tired and full of food. I was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as we passed, or that twice Percy led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and I was just wondering how much farther we had to go when we came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at us and we all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. We heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"What an ass," I muttered feeling bad for Neville.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again.

"The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. 

At the top of a spiral staircase -- we were obviously in one of the towers -- we found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, the girls and I pulled on our pajamas and fell into bed.

" Great food, isn't it?" Pheobe muttered to me through the hangings.

"Mhm," I looked to the other three girls in the room. "I'm Aurora."

"Davina." The girl who's bed was on the right side of mines says. She had long brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was a bit shorter than me.

"We met shortly. My name is Hermione." I nod giving the girl a subtle nod. I knew for a fact we were either going to loathe or love each other.

"I'm Maia," The brown haired girl with a short bob says with a thick Australian accent.

"It's nice to meet you all."

We all talked for a bit more before drifting off to sleep. Tonight the usually peace I found with sleep was replaced with a weird dream. I was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to me, telling me I must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was my destiny. I told the turban I didn't want to be in Slytherin anymore; the hat got heavier and heavier; I tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully -- and there was Fred, laughing at me as I struggled with it -then Fred turned into Dumbledore, whose laugh became high and cold -- there was a burst of green light and I woke, sweating and shaking. I rolled over and fell asleep again, and when I woke next day, I didn't remember the dream at all.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes felt like lead as they slowly opened to see a worried Hermioine. I could see her lips moving but nothing she said was processing till I heard the word breakfast. Sitting up sluggishly I glared at the poofy haired girl. We had similar curls except I knew how to tame them. It was like this girls never heard of conditioner. I held up a hand stopping her mid sentence.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty and classes start in an hour! You'll be late if you don't get up now." I groaned laying back down in bed. I could hear Davina groan across from me as Hermione pesters her too. "Honestly you two are ridiculous! You can't be late on your first day...aren't you hungry?"

My stomach growls. "You'll miss breakfast," she sings. "Come on guys...I don't want to walk around alone."

I sat up and she looks at me hopefully. I scrunch up my face before letting out a fart and stretching my arms. Hermione scrunches her face in disgust as I get out of bed. "Give me fifteen minutes." I mutter trudging into the bathroom.

***

Pheobe and I sit next to each other while Hermione and Davina sit across from us in Transfiguration. I watch as Professor McGonagall transforms into a cat. "Awesome," Pheobe mutters.

"But...Why's she sitting on the desk tho. My mum would have a fit," I mutter knowing my mom would hate animals on the furniture. Hearing loud footsteps I look behind to see Harry and Ron rush in; Hermione rolls her eyes in annoyance because they're late for class and I give Ron a smile. To be honest I was surprised he found the room at all knowing him.

"How's Slytherin?"

"Not as bas as I thought it's be."

"Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

"Um Ron," I say trying to warn the poor boy, but the cat jumps off the desk and transforms into Professor McGonagall."That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time."

"We got lost." Harry says embarrassed.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

***

Later on, inside Snape's potions classroom, I find myself sitting next to a Slytherin girl named Katherine we began speaking about how things were going for us so far. In the sand of ten minutes I found out she was in love with Draco Malfoy, hated her roommate Pansy, and she missed breakfast and her first period because no one woke her up.

Hermione gives me a pointed look insinuating that I should be grateful she woke me up, and I rolled my eyes at her. She looks down clearly upset so I scribble her a thank you on parchment and slid it over. Instantly, she cheers up giving me a smile. The door suddenly slams open and Snape comes rushing in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." he looks at Draco, who smiles. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper..." His eyes land on me. "In death."

Draco raises his eyebrows and Snape sees Harry, writing what Snape said in his lecture down, in, his view, not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione nudges Harry, finally making him look up to the Professor. Snape then walks to where he can speak to Harry more properly. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raises her hand. Harry shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand raises again.

"How would he possibly know?" I asked capturing Snape's attention. "He's been living with Horrid muggles for his whole life. He didn't even know he was a wizard." I crossed my arms leaning back in my chair keeping eye contact as Snape glares at me. The rest of the students looking between us in shock that a first year would dare talk back to Severus Snape. "Asking him anything of the wizarding world and expecting him to know it is completely ridiculous."

For quick second I catch the ends of Snape's lips turn upwards but it was probably my imagination. "Being bold got your father nothing but failure Miss Wyllt, so I suggest you learn from his mistakes." He looks at Harry. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, fame isn't everything..." Draco has a smirk on his face. "Is it, Mr. Potter?"

Snape then walks over to Hermione, who has still got her hand up. "And put your hand down, you silly girl." He sits in front of Harry, and leans towards him." Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

" Well?" Snape says to the students. "Why aren't you all copying this down?" We all obey Snape and start to write down what he said. Snape returns to his desk, and dips his quill into some ink. He could feel the burning of my eyes. He knew my father?

"And Gryffindors, note that five points, will be taken from your house... for your classmate's cheek."

***

I was walking with Davina to get some lunch when I was attacked by two annoying red hands each taking one arm and pulling me away from a very worried looking Davina.

"Heya! Let go of me!" They both ignored me till we got to a little bench and they plopped me down.

"It hasn't even been a day," George starts.

"And you're already making trouble," Fred finishes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking from Fred to George.

"Snape," they said in unison. "You back talked professor Snape."

"So?"

They both look at each other then back at me. "So she says," Fred says to George.

"We've created a monster," George says.

"Hello I'm right here."

"Listen Rori unless you want a years worth of detention Snape is not the teacher to mess with." George says.

"I wasn't messing with him," I huff getting to my feet. "I simply told him he was ridiculous."

"That's worse," Fred says.

"I thought you two would be proud."

"We are." They say.

"Then what's the problem? I''m sure you two have done worse, much worse."

"Listen we're in charge of making sure you don't get into any trouble."

I raised an eyebrow walking away. "You two? What madman thought that was a good idea?"

"Your mother asked us to watch out for you," George says following after me.

"We are in charge, so you have to do what we say." Fred says. "Or she'll kill us."

"Oh really?" I smirked. The twins looked at each other not liking the look I was giving them.

"I think we made a mistake Fred."

"I think we did George."

***

That afternoon, outside the castle, Gryffindor and Slytherin, lined up in two rows with brooms by our sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes. Ron nudged me knowing my extreme fear of heights.

"Good afternoon, class. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!"

After Harry said "Up"!, the broom immediately flies into his hand. I looked down at my broom not saying anything. "Come on you have to at least try," Ron says.

"Fine," I grumble.

"Up!" I watched the broomstick fly up and Draco smugly grins. He looks at me. "What's wrong princess? Scared of heights?"

"Yes," I muttered embarrassed. "So what if I am!"

Draco looks taken back for a moment not expecting me to have actually been scared. "It's not that bad," he shrugs. "Go on give it a try."

I look down at the stupid broom, outstretching my hand. "Up!" The broom immediately flew up and I squealed moving my hand the speed of how fast it moved frightened me and it fell back to the ground. Draco laughs and I glared at him. "Shut up Draco!"

It looks like Hermione and Ron was struggling until Ron's broom smacked him right in the face, Harry and I burst into laughter. "Shut up," Ron chuckles.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." I hesitantly mount my broom along with the rest of the class on our broomsticks. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..."

She blows the whistle. However, Neville's broomstick somehow lifts him off the ground. Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened. My eyes widen as his fearful ones connected with mines.

"Neville!" I yell at him. "Miss Hooch!"

"Mr. Longbottom. M-M-Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!"

"AHH!"

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!" I watched in horror as Neville's broom didn't listen to him and continued to get higher. "Help!!!"

"Come back down this instant!"

He flies uncontrollably in the air and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch quickly holds out her wand to stop him.

"Mr. Longbottom-!" However, the students quickly stand back as Hooch dives out of the way, allowing Neville to fly right through. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower. His brown smashes into the wall and Neville lets out a loud shriek as his wrist cracks.

"For heavens sake!" I say angrily getting on my broom. I take a deep breath and push off the ground.  
"Miss Wyllt!!" Madam Hooch yells after me. At first I'm very wobbly and almost fall of my broom but I manage to stead myself. Neville holding his wrist looses balance and slips of his broom. Everyone screams but thankfully his clock catches on a statue of a man with a large spear.

"Oh. Ah...help!" He wavers, then the cloak rips through the spear, and he falls. But his cloak catches on a torch. "Ahh!"

"Give me your hand!" I yell reaching out for Neville. He grabs a hold of me right as his cloak tears again. I try my best to hold on to him, but he was too heavy.

"Don't let go!" He screams feeling his sweaty fingers slipping from mind.

My broom begins to descend but with Neville being too heavy I loose my balances and we both drop a few feet landing on the ground below. I gasped groaning in pain as the wind is knocked out of me. The fall wasn't too bad it would have been much worse if I didn't get me broom to lower itself a few more feet first. We were instantly surrounded by the other students wanting to see if we were still alive.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yelled as she runs through the group, and they scatter. "Are you two alright?" We both groaned in response. Hooch is helping Neville up; while Draco surprisingly gives me a hand.

"Thanks," I mutter. He doesn't respond glaring at Neville and his broken wrist.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen from him. Hooch begins to lead Neville and I away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Wyllt to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." she leaves to the hospital wing.

***

Harry and Ron are on their way to the hospital wing when Fred and George approach them.

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred says.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron informs Harry.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George chuckles.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

"Where's Rori?" Fred questions Ron.

"...The hospital wing. We're headed there now."

***

"Ugh I'm fine!" I groan pushing the twins away from me. "I wasn't hurt that bad. It was just a bit of internal bleeding."

"Internal bleeding!" They yell.

"Oh calm down! That's where the blood's supposed to be!"

"You're stupid you know that," George says shaking his head.

"Oh shove off."

***

Ron, Davina, Hermione, Harry, and I were walking up a staircase in the Grand Staircase tower. A railing pulls in, Hermione looks, but continues walking.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron mutters.

"Who doesn't?" Harry shrugs not seeing the big deal.

"Why did those twins steal you away earlier?" Davina asks me.

"Oh Fred and George? They're just being ridiculous something about my mum killing them if they don't look out for me."

The staircase shudders and begins to move. The five of us grab the railings.

"What's happening?" Davina asks."The staircases change, remember?" The staircase stops, leading to a corridor.

"Let's go this way. Before the staircase moves again." I say quickly getting off. We all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark and deserted corridor."Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry mutters.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione says.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner!" I mutter.

Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. The group of us jumps.

"Let's go." Davina says.

"It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!" I whisper scream pushing Ron out of the way. The five of us run through the corridor, flames are lit up on the stone supports, one by one, as we run past. We get to the end of the corridor, to a door.. "Quick! Let's hide though that door!"

Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked. "It's locked!"

"That's it," Ron cried. "We're done for!"  
"Oh, move over!" I push through and pull out my wand, aiming it at the lock. "Alohomora." The door's lock lifts up magically and it opens. "Get in." They bustle in.

Filch arrives at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him. "Anyone here, my sweet?"Mrs. Norris meows. "Come on." they leave the corridor.

"Filch is gone." Hermione says softly.

"Probably thinks this door's locked."

"It was locked."

I turn around slowly hearing soft growls from behind. "Holy fuck," I whisper grabbing Harry's hand.

"Language!" Hermione hissed.

"G-Guys," Harry stutters.

Ron, Davina, and Hermione turn to stand with us. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of us. The dog begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.

We all screamed in unison running out of the door. We turn quickly shutting the door and making a run for it. By the time we returned to the Gryffindor Common Room we were all breathless.

"What do they think they're doing?? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron says angrily.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snaps. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I guess we're all blind except for you Hermione," I say before realizing Harry and I were still holding hands. I quickly let go blushing with embarrassment.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" We begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Like what? Snape's virginity?" I say. We all snicker except for Hermione.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed before anyone of you come up with clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled!" She turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dormitory.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm walking down the hall with Pheobe on our way to Flitwick's class when we heard a loud clap, followed by screams. Davina and I make eye contact and quickly turn around to see orange smoke turning around the corner and Fred, George, and Angelina running our way.

"What are you two-"

"No time to talk!" Fred and George yell in unison running around us.

"Move!" Angelina yells running in-between Davina and I pushing us out the way. I stumble forward nearly falling to the ground but Davina catches my arm.

"Fucking Wanker," I say angrily watching their forms disappear down the hall. It's now the end of October and ever since school's started I've only talked to my best friends twice. TWICE! I see them all the time, but they're always occupied with their other friends or with Angelina. I wouldn't say I'm bitter, but I do feel lonely, even tho I have other friends.

"Why is it that every time I see them they're running away from something?" Pheobe asks as we continue heading towards class.

"Because they're idiots," I mutter walking into Flitwicks class.

***

A paper ball hits the side of my desk while Flitwick had stepped out for a few moments. I look to my right to see Draco who sat across from Hermione and I. I glared at him and he looked at me confused. Hermione had told me all about how he tried to get rid of Neville's gift his grandmother had given him.

"I'm not talking to you."

I turned back around only to have another paper ball thrown this time it landed perfectly on my desk, but I simply brushed it out of the way. A few minutes later I felt something soft hit my head and fall to the floor, looking to see what it was I found yet another piece of paper.

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispers. I nod trying my best to read the book in front of me. The paper balls stopped and I eased up thinking that Draco had stopped trying and had given up, but I was wrong. Not too long later a quill pen had rolled next to my desk and Draco got up from his desk leaning down to pick up the quill.

"Princess-"

"I'm not talking to you!"

He stares at me for a moment before his face turns sour pulling my hair. "You just did you idiot." I gasp holding my head with one hand and smacking him with the other. We were about to get into a full blown fight but the door opened and Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Wyllt what are you doing up?"

"Nothing," I mutter sitting back down, glaring at Draco. Draco moved back to his seat sitting down the both of us still glaring at each other.

"Alright then. Today we are learning about one of a wizard's most rudimentary skills, levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

***

That Halloween night, the great hall has floating Jack O'Lanterns in place of the candles. I look around noticing that Hermione was missing, usually she'd be complaining about what a sloppy eater Ron is.

"Where's Hermione?" I ask Ron.

He looks down at his food with a guilty expression. "I don't know, I'm not her boyfriend."

I raise an eyebrow at his defensive tone. "What did you do?"

"She may have heard Harry and I talking about her."

I look to Harry who glared at Ron. "You were the one saying she's got no friends!"

"Ron!"

"Well it's true!"

I open and close my mouth knowing he was right. Hermione had a very strong personality, but she wasn't that bad. She's the only reason I haven't missed all my morning classes.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom." Neville says hearing our conversation. "She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying."

Hearing a loud burst of laughter I look a few seats down to see the twins laughing at something one of their friends said. Ron follows my eyes and gives me a smile. "Don't worry I think they forgot I exist too." I nod watching Fred and Angelina laugh. He turns meeting my eyes and gives me a smile and a wave. I stared at him for a second before turning back to Ron.

Fred frowns and nudges George to look in my direction. "What?"

"I think little Rori is upset," Fred says.

"We can't have that now can we?"

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes running into the Great Hall in panic. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!" Dumbledore rises from his seat in concern. Everyone look at Quirrell and he stops and there is utter silence. "Thought you ought to know." He manages to say before he passes out. The room is silent, and then everyone freaks out, screaming and running. While I shake my head, it was obvious to me that the teachers would take care of it.

"SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!" Dumbledore yelled. " Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Snape looks aghast, and he walks out through a doorway. A bit later, Percy is leading our house down a corridor.

"Gryffindors, keep up please. And stay alert!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asks.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." I say. Suddenly, Harry stops and pulls Ron and I aside. "What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!"

***

"Aren't you going to wish us good luck?" The twins ask catching up to Pheobe and I on our way to the game.

"Oh I'm still here?" I asked Pheobe touching my face. "I thought I was invisible."

Pheobe chuckles. "Oh baby this whole time I thought you were an hallucination." We burst into laughter, but we're stopped by the twins standing in our way.

"See I told you she was upset Georgie."

"That you did Freddie."

"It seems our Rori is feeling neglected," Fred teases putting an arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you two have a game to go lose?"

"Ouch."

"You think we're going to lose?" George asks smirking.

"I've seen you two play so yeah."

Fred and George look at each other smirking then back at me. "How about a bet then?" George asks.

"What kind of bet?"

"If we lose the game we won't pull any more pranks for the rest of the year and if we win you have to help us with our pranks for the rest of the year."

"Hmm...deal." I hold out both hands and they shake it. Fools I thought giving them an innocent smile. Obviously I knew they were very good I basically lived at the borrow and they would constantly make me watch while they practiced. It was annoying at first but Bella and Ginny were good company since they liked to watch with me.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Fred winks running off with George since they were running late and they knew Oliver would kill them if they took too long.

"You know their very good right?" Phoebe says looking very confused.

I smirked watching them run off. "I know."

***

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!!" Lee yelled into the mics.

"Gryffindor!" Neville, Davina, and I scream on top of our lungs.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you."Madam Hooch looks at Slytherin. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.

"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle. "The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelia Johnson, zooms past the Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.

"Yes!" All the gryffindor's scream in excitement.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores! Fred zooms up to her and they high five each other.

The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks. Flint grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver directly in the stomach and he plummets to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh fuck!" I scream covering my mouth with a hand.

This causes the entire audience to boo; Harry is visibly upset as the Slytherins laugh. The Slytherin members head off. My heart flutters with anxiety as a Slytherin heads straight for Fred, but he only jumps over him and scores. Lee adds 10 points in the plaque with Slytherin's name. Slytherin cheers.

Two Slytherin players box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again.

"I don't remember this game being so dangerous at the burrow," I frown not wanting any of my friends to get hurt. Then as if the universe read my thoughts Harry gets knocked and thrown around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.

"I can't look," I groan looking away.

"Look, look!" Neville yells shaking me. I look to see Harry was back on his broom and sigh with relief.

"Go, Go!" Davina and I scream as Harry goes after the snitch.

Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches. We all gasp.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" I say to Neville.

Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee screams into the mic. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Hooch Blows her whistle whilst riding on her broomstick. "Gryffindor win!" We all scream in joy.

"Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!"

Fred and I made eye contact and he looks confused by my happy expression, I had lost the bet after all. So why am I so happy?

***

"Whatcha got there Red?" I asked Fred looking at the piece of parchment in his hands. "Who's padfoot?"

"This my dear Rori is how we've been able to get away with so many pranks," George said showing me the map.

"What are you talking about you two dimwits always get caught?"

"After we pull the prank tho," Fred said.

I shake my head. "Is this the map you swiped from Filch's office?"

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"So who are we pranking today?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to test some of our products on first years." Fred says showing me a box of treats.

"And they agreed to this?" I asked not wanting to go to Azkaban for accidentally killing someone in my class.

"....Sort of...yes."

I narrow my eyes at George's answer then shrug. "Good enough for me, so what exactly do these do?" We walked outside towards the black lake to meet the first years.

"They make you puke so you can skip class," My face scrunches up in disgust at George's words. "Gross."

"Exactly," they say smirking. "Perfect way to get out of a test." We reached the lake and three hufflepuff students stood in front of us. A girl and two boys, two very cute boys.

"Hi, I'm Aurora," I say introducing myself. One boy was tall for his age just like me. He had brown hair that flopped over to one side and a strong jawline. The other had similar brown hair but his was wavy and much shorter. His face was more soft and oval and he was only a bit shorter than the other. The girl had kinky curly brown hair and brown eyes, with chocolate skin, and was much shorter than the rest of us. They all looked nervous.

"I'm Jonah Green," the tallest said.

"Gabriel Martinez," the wavy haired boy says.

"Zoey Johnson," the girl says with a small smile.

"Are you related to Angelina?" I asked curiously.

She nods. "Oh...you must be Aurora." Her eyes widen in realization. I stared at her feeling a bit offended. What was Angelina saying about me? Guess I've got a fan.

She blushes embarrassed seeing my expression. "I heard how the twins turned you green last year."

I nodded not really believing her but I shrug not really caring. "What would ever make you sell your soul like this," I asked them all as the twins bickered which candy they should try out first.

"I was bored," Jonah says honestly.

"I have an essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started," Gabriel said looking disgusted at the thought of writing an essay.

"Which class?"

"Snape," he mutters.

"Ooh your fucked," Jonah and I say in unison. We smiled at each other and Fred comes up behind me.

"You're supposed to be helping," he says turning me towards him and George.

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"We're not sure which one is most likely to work and which isn't. We want to start off with the most likely that way we're less likely to poison one of them," George says.

"Poison?" Zoey asked starting to change her mind.

"What poison?" George laughs awkwardly. "Don't be ridiculous." He turns back around looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh, leaning closer I take a good look at the treats in front of me, listening carefully as the twins list the ingredients in each.

After five minutes of deliberations I take the box arranging them in most likely to least likely. "Shouldn't you both know more about this than me?"

"You're the one that was always reading those boring books," Fred said. "Plus we heard mum say your a prodigy from your one on one lessons."

I roll my eyes. When I was younger I couldn't control my magic at all and Molly helped train me to have better control. I had to after I almost killed Bella and burned our house down. I fiddled with the necklace Dumbledore gave me for my birthday two years ago. "Well excuse me for wanting to be good at magic. What else was I supposed to do all day."

"Mess with Ron of course." George says like it was the most obvious thing.

"Sorry I don't see joy in people's misery like you two do."

"Oh please your worse than the both of us combined." Fred says.

"Nu uh,"

"Uh huh," they both say.

"It's your fault Ronnikins has a fear of spiders, and that Ginny thought she was invisible for a whole week, and that mom thought we had been kidnapped, and dad thought people used rubber ducks as pets," They said one after the other.

"Alright, alright! I get it. I'm an evil genius." I take the first treat handing one to each of the three hufflepuffs. "Don't die...kidding," I say quickly seeing their expressions.

"We probably should've done this closer to the infirmary," George whispers so they couldn't hear.

The three of us exchanged glances before shrugging. "Welp it's too late now," Fred says eyeing the three ass the chewed the candy.

***

"Hi, Hedwig." I coo at the owl that has just flown down to the table where Harry, Ron, Hermoine and I are studying. Well at least Harry and Hermione are. 

"Look at you playing with your cards. Pathetic! We've got final exams coming up soon."

"I don't need to study," I say taking a card out of the deck.

Hermione scoffs in disbelief. "All right then, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?"

"I don't remember," I smirk to piss Hermione off. Of course I knew the answer. Unlike Hermione I don't flaunt that I'm very good in school. I'm not obsesses with proving my intelligence to people. 

"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do if this comes up in the final exam?"

"Copy off you of course." Ron snickers but then groans seeing that he doesn't have the card he needs.

"No, you won't! Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, we're to be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell."

"Oh no whatever shall I do," I roll my eyes and look across the table seeing Pheobe and Katherine whispering back and forth with Draco. We make eye contact and Pheobe and Katherine waves while Draco just glares. I wave back then flip Draco the bird. 

"That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us!" Ron checks a card, irritated. "Dumbledore again!" 

Harry looks across to see who I flipped off and smirks while Hermione was in full disgust. "That is completely inappropriate Aurora!"

Just then, Neville Longbottom comes hopping into the Great Hall with his legs stuck together as the other students laugh at him. 

"Poor Neville," I say putting another card down gaining another groan from Neville. Neville approaches us amidst laughter from the other students. "You have got to start standing up to people, Neville."

"How?" He groans. "I can barely stand at all!"

Seamus an odd looking boy jumps up, wand at the ready. "I'll do the counter-curse!Neville!"

"No, that's all I need... you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!" We all laugh while Seamus turns red embarrassed.

He slams his wand down angrily. "I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!" He then stalks off angrily, showing a large chunk of hair missing from the back of his head. George and I make eye contact before bursting into laughter. 

***

Hermione drags us all down the hallway towards the library like a girl on a mission and I suppose she was. We sit at a desk pretending to read the books in front of us waiting for Hermione to come back and when she does she slams a large dusty book unto the table.

"Blood hell!" Ron and I say coughing as the dust gets in our face.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?"

"Of course! Here it is!" She says opening the book. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" The three of is say in unison.

"Honestly, don't you three read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Awesome," I say looking over the text.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday! That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!" We all look at each other in concern.

"Let's go talk to Hagrid," Harry says getting up from his seat.

"I can't."

They all look at me. "Why not?" Ron asks.

"I've got to go meet Dumb and Dumber."

***

"This is creepy," I mutter walking through the dark tunnel with Fred in front of me and George behind.

"You have to help us you lost the bet," George whispered.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help..."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Fred teases.

"No," I mutter. Fred pushes on a brick in the wall and it opens up into a supply closet. "Are you two gonna tell me what we're doing now?"

"We, are going to prank professor Quirrell."

"What are we gonna do steal his turban?"

"Yes," they said in unison. 

I look at the twins like they were crazy. "How the hell are we gonna do that?" My face scrunches up. "He probably never takes it off."

"We have to! I need to know if he's bald or if he just has an embarrassing haircut." George says determined.

"We are so getting detention," I groan looking around the supply closet. "Why here?"

Fred points at a vent. "That leads to his office and according to the map he's in there."

"You want me to crawl in there don't you?" They nodded. "And how exactly am I gonna get it off his head?"

"Well we figured he has to take it off eventually." Fred says.

I stare at the two morons in front of me. "And if he doesn't?"

"We didn't think that far ahead...that's why you're here. You're the smart one." 

***

"I told you we'd get caught!" I hissed at the two idiots beside me as Snape glares down at us with a flustered professor Quirrel. 

"It's your fault for screaming," Fred says glaring at me.

"There was a roach!"

"Enough! What..on earth..possessed you three...to do something so...stupid." Snape asks.

"Umm..curiosity?" We looked at one another not sure how to answer.

"Detention!"

The Forbidden Forest

Fred, George and I met up with Hagrid for detention and were surprised to see Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "What are you doing here?" Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"Prank," I say.

"Draco," Harry said glaring at the blonde boy who only glared back.

"A pity they let the old punishments die." Filch's said with a greasy smile. "There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

"You should not be working here," I say glaring at the creepy old man.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

"Dragon?" The twins and I say in unison.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." Draco says terrified as a howl sounds. "...werewolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." Draco looks frightened. "Nighty-night."

I look around as no one else objects. "Really? This is literally a lawsuit waiting to happen."

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid says heading towards the forest. I look at the twins who look excited.

"Come on Rori its an adventure!" Fred sings taking my arm.

I narrow my eyes at the boy when he ruffles my hair. "An adventure has snacks, this, this is child endangerment."

***

In the Forbidden Forest, we walk along a path to a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.

"So you're just gonna...okay," I say grossed out. I look down at my slippers regretting my decision to not change my shoes. "Ima need someone to carry me cause this is not gonna work."

The twins look at each other and I back up shaking my head. "Oh no no no no, NOT you two."

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks.

"What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Did he say our?" I asked George. "This was not in my syllabis."

"And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy, Aurora, and the twins." Draco grimaces, and Harry nods. We watch Hagrid walk off with Ron and Hermione.

"So we're gonna die," I say looking around us. 

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."

I roll my eyes. "So it's perfect for you then."

"Watch how you speak to me you blood traitor!" I give him a sweet smile before launching myself at him but George holds me back.

"I wasn't gonna hurt him," I grumble as he keeps a tight hold on me.

"I've heard that before," Fred snickers.

We continue walking when we approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls.

"What is it, Fang?" George asks still holding me. The twins stand in front of the three of us in a protective manner.

Up ahead is a cloaked figure who is crouching over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood from its wound. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry gasps and grabs his scar, which is hurting. Draco screams with pure fear and runs away with Fang.

"HELP!!!!!"

Fred pushes Harry behind himself as the figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards them, but Fred doesn't back down. My eyes watch with worry as Fred doesn't budge with a determined look on his face. My heart beats as I thought of Fred in a way I never had before. I bend down picking up a rock throwing it at the creature before George could stop me.

"Leave them alone!" The creature then turns its head taking notice of me and I feel George stiffen in front of me. Its yellow eyes connected with my brown ones. My head tilts slightly with confusion as a flash of recognition passes through his yellow ones. Unlike everyone else I didn't feel scared or threatened. It begins to slither our way not taking its eyes off of me.

"Stay back!" George sneers now blocking me completely from its view.

Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof-beats. A figure leaps over us and lands near the cloaked figure. I leaned into George suddenly feeling scared. Fighting that hooded thing was one thing, but also this Centaur. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away. Everyone remains still with their guards up not trusting the centaur. Fred and Harry move closer to us, keeping their eyes on the centaur.

"You must leave. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two." It says turning to face the four of us.

"Who are you? And what was that thing you saved us from?" I asked being the first of the group to speak.

"I am Firenze, and that was a monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asks.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"Everyone apparently," I mutter. "Not really hidden is it?"

Fang suddenly barks and we look up to see Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear. Hagrid has his crossbow ready, but lowers it when he sees Firenze.

"Hello there, Firenze. You guys all right?" We all nod.

After we said our goodbyes to Firenze we silently made our way back to the castle. My hands shook a little thinking about Voldermort. His presence was eerily familiar and the way his yellow eyes bore into mines. It was almost like...he knew me.

***

The Great Hall is full of students eating and talking with each other. There are green and silver banners with the Slytherin symbol above our heads, already indicating the house with the most points. The twins sat on either side of me. Ever since the dark forest we've been inseparable and they finally introduced me to their other friends. Lee and Dean who sat across from us whines and grumbles about how unfair it was that Slytherin had the most points.

"How can Slytherin be the most behaved!" Lee yells angrily. "Their evil!"

I roll my eyes. "That's a bad stereotype."

"Everyone knows every person to ever come out of Slytherin has turned evil."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say about my family Jordan?"

His eyes widen in realization. He had completely forgot I was a Wyllt. "I-I didn't-um."

I laugh shaking my head."I'm just pulling your leg. I know you don't mean harm."

"Have you thought about joining the quidditch team next year?" Oliver asks from next to Dean.

"Oh no that's never happening."

"Rori here is deathly afraid of height," Fred says stealing the last fry off my plate, but I instantly smack his hand making it drop onto the table. George quickly snatches it up and pops it into his mouth before could grab it.

"I hate you guys," I pout. Lee glares at the two before taking his last fry and offering it to me. "Thanks," I say happily eating it.

At the head table Dumbledore gives a slight nod to professor McGonagall, who then clinks her spoon to her glass, to ask attention from the students. The crowd falls silent. Dumbledore stands up and speaks with his magically magnified voice. 

"Another year, gone! And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarded and the points stand thus. In fourth place Gryffindor, with 312 points!" There is a medium applause from the crowd and we all frown embarrassed. A lot of Gryffindors glare at the golden trio knowing it was mainly their fault so many points were taken away. "In third place Hufflepuff, with 352 points!" The applause for Hufflepuff is slightly louder than the clapping for Gryffindor. "Second Ravenclaw, with 426 points!" Applause again, this time with a slight cheer from some students.

"And in first place, with 472 points...Slytherin house!" A loud roar rises from the Slytherin table, as students stand up and clap for their selves. Malfoy gives a mean look to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione look slightly depressed. "Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points to award." Some faces at the Gryffindor table rise hopefully. 

"First, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril: fifty points!" Hermione looks surprised, while the other Gryffindor students applaud her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle don't like what's happening. Hermione looks at Hagrid, who looks back to her with a proud smile. "Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years fifty points!" Ron looks even more surprised than Hermione did and the Gryffindor table is applauding even louder. "And third, to mister Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points!"

The Gryffindors cheer again, this time even louder than before. Malfoy has a cringing look on his face, while Harry sees a proud, smiling professor McGonagall at the teacher's table. Hermione, who has done some quick math, whispers to her fellow students.

"We're tied with Slytherin!"

Now, the Gryffindors look really hopeful, as Dumbledore hasn't finished talking yet.

"And finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom!" Neville can't believe what he just heard and the Gryffindors that heard Hermione's whisper are cheering the loudest. Malfoy looks quite uncertain now. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order!" He motions his hands towards the Slytherin banners, where they flap heavily, until the banners have changed completely to red and gold with the Gryffindor symbol. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The Great Hall exploded with roars and applause, not only from the Gryffindors, but also from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, because they are glad that, for the first time in seven years, someone else than Slytherin has won the House Cup. Hagrid can't help himself to also cheer, and all students except the Slytherins throw their hats in the air, while Malfoy angrily throws his on the table in defeat. 

"We are the champions my friends, and we'll keep on fighting till the end!" The twins and I sing loudly before bursting into a fit of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"I swear he's been murdered!" Ron yells as we all sat upstairs in the twins room. Ginny sat next to me with George on the other side of me.

"Well maybe he doesn't like you Ronniekins," Fred teased. "Wouldn't be surprising you are an annoying git."

Ron throws his pillow at Fred hitting him square in the face. "I'm serious you twat!"

I sigh leaning on George while Ginny and Bella snicker when Fred pounces on his younger brother putting him in a headlock. This summer had been quite eventful especially with Ron's Harry conspiracy theories every couple of days. I think it was safe to say that Ron Weasley was deeply worried for the boy. 

"I think Ron thinks Harry's in trouble Georgie," I say and George looks at me pretending to be in deep thought.

"I don't know...do you think?"

"Guys!"

We laugh at Ron's frustration and I sit up leaning forward. "And what exactly are we supposed to do Ron? None of us are allowed to use magic outside of school and mum definitely won't help."

"I-I didn't think this far ahead," Ron says honestly.

"Well if Harry's family is as bad as you say guess we've got no choice but to save the chosen one," Fred says looking at George and me.

"Alright then," I say putting my curly hair in ponytail which is a habit I've formed whenever I had to concentrate. "Let's save Harry Potter.

***

Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron and Aurora were leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair. Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George.

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles —"

"It wasn't me — and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not sup- posed to do spells outside school —"

"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.

"Well technically, this doesn't count," I said. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with —"

"I told you guys, I didn't — but it'll take too long to explain now — look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so —"

"We don't have time for this," I cut him off. "The last thing we need is your family waking up or worse a muggle seeing us."

"We've come to take you home with us." Ron adds.

"But you can't magic me out either —"

"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Then hurry up," I say in a duh manner.

"Stand back." Fred says.

Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.

When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff — my wand — my broomstick —"

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room —"

"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."

George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room and I followed after him. Reaching into my hair and started to pick the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said George, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." There was a small click and the door swung open. "So — we'll get your trunk — you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.

"Watch out for the bottom stair — it creaks," Harry whispered back as we disappeared onto the dark landing.

We walked quietly and tiptoed down the stairs. We got to the last step and I had completely forgotten what Harry said making a small squeaking sound. George and I freeze with him grabbing my arm in case we have to make a Ron for it. When we hear nothing we continue and unlock the cupboard getting Harry's things.

"This is really fun," I whisper to George.

"We should break into muggle homes more often," He whispers back.

Harry shows up helping us heave his trunk up the stairs. We all freeze hearing his Uncle Vernon cough. At last, panting, we reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. George climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and I pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.

Uncle Vernon coughed again. "A bit more," panted George, who was pulling from inside the car. "One good push —"

Harry and I threw our shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go," I whispered.

But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" 

"I've got him go!" I yell running across the room as the landing light clicked on Harry got in the car and I snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. I was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open.

For a split second, his Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at me, grabbing me by the ankle.

Ron, Fred, and George seized my arms and pulled as hard as they could.

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"This is sexual harassment!" I yelled kicking the man with my free foot as he tries to use me to get to Harry.

But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and my leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. Harry immediately slammed the car door shut.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.

***

With the car windows down, the night air whipping our hair, Harry, Ron, and I looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. His Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petu- nia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.

The Weasleys and I roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear. "Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

I nodded getting my hair pin, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside us like a ghost.

"So — what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"

Harry told us all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way — houseelves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.

"Why?"

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung — Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

I had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise me at all. I frowned thinking about what I knew about Draco. "Just cause his father is evil doesn't mean he is."

"He's a bully."

"Because he was raised to be one...but that doesn't mean he's cruel. What if...what if he sent Dobby to help you? What if he heard his father plotting something with you know who and he secretly wanted to help?"

"That's rubbish!" Ron says. "He's a Slytherin."

My eyes narrowed at Ron. "And?" Ron gulps too scared to say anything else. 

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house-elf. . . ." said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old Wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house. . . ."

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first —"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes —"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room. . . . I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge. . . . You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"I think he's got a girlfriend," I say smiling.

"What kind of girl would be possibly interested in Percy?" Fred asked.

"A Ravenclaw I assume or maybe a Hufflepuff."

"Ah Hufflepuffs, always doing charity work," Said George. 

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare — Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic — it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office — and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up —"

"But your dad — this car —"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes. . . . Just as well, it's getting light. . . ."

A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.

"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. We had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive. We all got out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the at the top-."

Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around. Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"How did she know?!" I whisper yelled to the twins.

"Ah," said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of us, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So," she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to —"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone —could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job —"

"W-We were...sleep walking?" I tried. She glares down at me about to burst and I pushed Harry forward.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.

Mrs. Weasley began clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her us as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really" she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate, "flying an illegal car halfway across the country anyone could have seen you —"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which be-gan to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George and I said in unison. We looked at each other smiling. Everyone in the house had taken a notice in the shift in our dynamic over the summer. George and I had gotten much closer.

"And you two!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him.

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, red headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again. Bella looked at Ginny curiously as she ran past her and shrugged continuing down the stairs.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. 

"What's with all the yelling?" Bella asks walking into he dining room. Her eyes widen seeing Harry Potter and she smirks. "Thank God now Ron can shut up about you!"

Everybody laughs while Ron glares at her. "Shut up Bella,"

"What there's nothing wrong with missing your boyfriend." She leans over Harry's shoulder stealing a sausage.

"Bella! Wait for your own plate," Mrs. Weasley scolds. 

"Yeah! They've been starving him?" George says.

"I'm starving too," Bella says reaching for another one of his sausages but Harry grabs her hand before she could. Her face turns a slight shade of red as Harry and her make eye contact, but she uses this distraction to grab it with her other hand. 

"Hey!" Harry whines.

"Sharing is caring Potter," She sits next to him as Molly brings out a plate. Harry eyes her sausages and she glares at him. "Don't you dare."

"Sharing is carrying," he says grabbing two of her sausages. Bella pouts but says nothing eating an egg.

George leans over whispering in my ear. "I think your sisters got a crush."

"I think every wizarding girl has a crush on the chosen one. Except me" I add at the end seeing his smirk.

"Mhm sure."

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and —"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again —"

"Oh, Mum —"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car —"

But Harry, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming —"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject —"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden —"

Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the Wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book. . . ."

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Taking this as a moment to sneak out. I quietly got up and headed for the stairs. "You too Aurora!"

"Damn it!" I mutter. Yawning and grumbling, we slouched outside with Harry behind us. 

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron as they crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods. . . ."

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.

It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great cir- cles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them — you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes."

He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," I said. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

"You're on!" He yelled and we immediately began competing.

"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched. "They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disap- pear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here. . . . Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny. . . ."

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home.

We all hurried through the garden and back into the house. Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned. . . ."

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness. . . ."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it. . . . Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking — they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face. . . . But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe —"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"C-cars, Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked. He looked at me and I shook my head. I had spent some time helping Mr.Weasley work on the car cause I found it intriguing. It turned out to be a lot of fun, and took months of work to figure it all out. It was my idea that he made a loophole of course so that we could take it out for a test run one day. We made a pact to never tell Molly since she always worried so much, and it was fun to have a secret between just the two of us.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if — er — he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth. . . . There's a loophole in the law, you'll find. . . . As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car near muggles, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't —"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law! I'm sure it was your idea" shouted Mrs. Weasley pointing at Arthur then me. "Just so you two could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in the shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?" He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped. I snickered along with George. "Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron'stold us so much about —"

"Your sons and Aurora flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right?"

"It was brilliant!" I said excitedly.

"I thought we may never get it off the ground. It's a stubborn piece of- I — I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that — that was very wrong, boys — very wrong indeed..."

Fred started playing with a piece of my hair and I swat his hand away. George started doing the same on the other side of me and I do the same to him. Every time I caught one of them the other would step in.

"Will you two twats quit it!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Quit what?" George asked. "I think she's going mental Fred."

"I think so too George." I rolled my eyes moving away from them knowing in a second I'd probably be lifted up or something crazy.

"Let's leave them to it," I muttered to Harry as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on chosen one, let's go upstairs."

We climbed two more flights until we reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying ' . Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bed- spread, the walls, even the ceiling. Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" asked Harry.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bed- spread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

"He's sick in the head Harry. The boy has a problem."

"I do not!"

"The first step is admitting you need help Ron," I put my hands on his shoulder and he shrugs them off.

"Shut up."

Ron's school spellbooks were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning. . . ."

"Ron Harry's lived under a staircase his whole life. I don't think he cares. Duddley is basically a ghoul."

Harry, grinning widely, said, "She's right. This is the best house I've ever been in. Where do you stay Aurora?"

"Oh I sleep in Charlie's old room since he's sadly not here most of the time. When he is I share with Ginny."

"Oh Ginny, she doesn't seem to like me very much."

I chuckle. "It's quite the opposite actually."

***

"Are you excited Gin?" I asked as we got ready to go to diagon alley for this years school supplies.

"Yes! It's so boring being here alone well I have you," she looks to Bella. "But it's not the same without you and the twins."

Bella frowns. "I'm going to be all alone."

"Well you only have one more year Bell," I pointed out. She groans loudly falling back on the bed. "This is so unfair!"

Ginny and I giggle but then she smirks. "What?"

"You and George."

"What about me and George?"

"You fancy each other."

I stare at Ginny as if she's grown three heads. "Are you mad?" Me? Fancy George? I mean I know we've bonded a lot this summer but that was it. "We don't fancy each other Ginny."

"Yeah you do I heard George and Fred talking about it the other day."

"WHAT!?"

"Wait...so you don't fancy George?"

"No..."

Ginny stares at me for a long moment. "Not yet."

"Yet!?"

"Yeah you have to like George."

"And why's that?"

"I wanna win the bet."

"What bet?" Bella asks sitting up.

Ginnys eyes widen realizing she's said too much. "Umm nothing. Is it true that I'll have to fight a troll?"

"Ginny Weasley what bet are you talking about?" I say sternly. We have a stare off that lasts a couple of minutes before she finally gives in.

"Well...the families sort of got a bet going...Charlie started it."

"About?"

"Which one of the twins you'll marry."

I stare at the girl in front of me before laughing. "Good one Ginny."

"I'm serious!"

"Why on earth would they do that?" I scrunch my face up imagining marrying Fred or George. Ginny shrugs. "What about your crush on Harry!."

Ginny blushes. "I-I don't like Harry."

"Children!" Molly yells from downstairs. "Time to go!"

We head out the door and Ginny stops me. "Don't tell anyone I told you okay?" She says. "They'd kill me."

I nod smirking down at her. "Only if you do the dishes tonight."

"Ugh fine."

We head downstairs to see everyone was already waiting. "Right. Here we are Harry, you go first dear."

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum." Ron said. I step by him standing next to Percy.

"Floo powder?" Harry asks.

"Oh, well you go first Ron, so that Harry can see how it's done. Yes. In you go... That's it."

"Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled disappearing in green fire. I giggled seeing Harry's terrified expression.

"It doesn't hurt," I assure him.

"He was on fire."

***

"Mums in love," George says from beside me. We all giggle watching Molly stare at Lockhart with admiration as we stood in line at Flourish and Blotts. 

"Ah! Here he is!" Molly said happily as he entered the room. I groan as people shuffled excitedly in line causing Fred to bump into me.

"This is ridiculous!"

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" The man gave a toothy grin and I couldn't help but scrunch my face up while every other girl around me looked like they would just about faint. He ushered Harry close to him and they took a photo together.

George looks down at me. "Shouldn't you be in love like everyone else?"

I looked at George then back at Harry shrugging. "He's not my type."

"All of you wait outside." Mrs. Weasley said taking Harry's books.

"Yes! Thank god," I say happily leading the group out when we were stopped by Draco by the entrance.

" I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that." Ginny steps forward glaring at the white haired by. It was the first time she's talked in front of Harry.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." Ginnys face turned red.

"Oh it's you," Ron said him and Hermione pushing forwards to stand beside us. "Bet your surprised to see Harry here."

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for those."

Ron's face went as red as Ginny's. He dropped his book inside the cauldron too, and stepped towards Malfoy, but I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy." I say ready to punch him in the face. "Your jealousy is showing."

Draco stepped towards me causing the twins to also step forward with a dark expression on their faces. "I see you've got your body guards princess." Fred's eyes narrow at the nickname.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." His father said coming up from behind him. "Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

I move Lucious cane from Harry's face with my fingers glaring at the man. "Never heard of personal space?"

"Ah...Aurora long time no see," He looks at all my friends one by one. "It's a shame the...crowd you've fallen in with. Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions... tatty second hand book." He picks up Ginny's book inspecting it. "You must be the Weasleys." He looks back to me. "Your father would be ashamed."

"Well he's not here is he?"

"No...he is not. Why don't you spend the rest of the summer with us?"

"I'd rather not."

Arthur looking up and seeing Lucious around us came over quickly. "Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying. Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of spell books came thundering down on all our heads.

"Get him dad!" Yelled Fred and George.

"Gentlemen please-please!" Yelled a worker.

"Alright break it up!" Harris said coming towards the two. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley off of Mr. Malfoy Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Lucious a black eye. He was still holding Ginny's old transfiguration book. He thrust it at her his eyes glistening with malice.

"Here girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you." Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckons to Draco to follow him out.

"See you at school." Draco smirks walking away.

"At least his hair is natural!" I yelled after Lucious.

We all walked outside listening to Mrs. Weasley yell angrily at her husband. "A fine example to set for your children...brawling in public...What Gildroy Lockhart must've thought-"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Dailey prophet to put it into the paper- said it was all publicity."

"It's probably gonna say they were fighting over his autograph," I say with a laugh.

We headed back to the fireside at the leaky cauldron saying goodbye to the Granger's. The twins and I stood side by side taking floo powder in our hands. This was definitely not my favorite way to travel.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Fred said before throwing the powder down and saying the burrow. George and I glanced at each other before quickly doing the same.

"Oh dear," Molly said shaking her head.


	10. Chapter 10

The end of summer vacation came too quickly for my liking, even tho I was looking forward to going back to hogwarts. On our last evening Molly made a delicious dinner, that ended with a mouth watering pudding. Fred and George ended the evening with a display of fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from the ceiling to the wall for about half an hour. Then it was time for hot chocolate and bed.

The next morning was very hectic. Mrs. Weasley ran around in a sour mood looking for spare socks and quills. People kept colliding on the stairs half dressed with toast in their hands; and mr Weasley nearly broke his neck tripping over a chicken as he crossed the yard caring Ginny's trunk to the car.

I looked at the car wondering how all of us were going to fit inside. "Not a word to Molly," he whispers showing me that he put an expanding charm on it.

***

"Phoebe! Zuko! Davina!" I yell hugging my friend. We pull away and we all smile happily. "How was your summers?"

"I went to South Korea!" Zuko says.

"How was it?" I asked intrigued.

"Amazing and a lot less rain!"

"I stayed with mum all summer since dad was busy," Phoebe says. "It was boring at first until I met this boy named Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric Diggory?" Davina asked. "Who's he?"

"My future husband." We all giggled and Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"Girls."

"Boys," I mock.

"What'd you do all summer Aurora?" Zuko asks me.

"The usual. I spent it with the Weasley's."

"George and Fred have grown up a lot over the summer," Davina said. "I'd love a piece of that."

"Ew," I replied scrunching my face up.

"Oh don't act like you've never thought of them in that way." Pheobe says.

"I haven't."

"Rubbish! How could you not." She points at me in an accusing manner. "Every girl at this school wants a piece of those two and I doubt you're the exception."

I roll my eyes. "What are you talking about? Who on earth would like those bafoons?"

"EVERYONE!" Davina and Pheobe exclaim. Zuko shakes his head taking out a book to read.

"I heard they've snagged like half the school," Pheobe says.

"That's just a rumor," I shake my head. "I think I'd know if my best friends were man whores."

"Well maybe they don't want you to see that side of them," Davina points out. "Maybe one has a crush on you."

I look out the window. This was the second time I was hearing that one of the twins could be crushing on me. It was completely absurd. "Sure." I say in a sarcastic manner. "I think Snape may also have a secret crush on me."

"I'd hit that too," Phoebe says.

"Phoebe!"

"Don't judge me!"

***

The next day, things started to go downhill from being woken by an angry Hermione.

"Aurora!" I ignore her and she shakes me again. "Aurora." She's met with silence. "For gods sake!" My blanket is pulled off of me and I sat up angrily glaring at the red head in front of me.

"What do you want from me woman!"

"Did you hear the news!"

I stare at Hermione. "Obviously not I've been sleeping."

"Harry and Ron almost got expelled." I blinked then blinked again.

"And?..."

"What do you mean and!?"

"When are they not about to get expelled," I say grabbing my blanket and laying back down.

She grabs it again and I groan loudly kicking my feet. "WHAAAT!"

"This is serious! Those idiots drove a flying car to school and it was seen by muggles."

Sitting up I was now intrigued. "And they didn't die?" Hermione shakes her head. "Oh so Ron didn't drive."

"He did."

"But you said they were alive."

"Aurora!"

"Ughh."

"This is serious those daft idiots could've been hurt."

"Are they?"

"No."

"SO what's the problem?"

"You have to talk to them if it's me they'll just brush it off, but their afraid of you."

I smirk proudly. "As proud of that as I am Hermione there's no point. I'm sure Snape made them shit their pants already, besides I'm not their mum." Hermione sighs. "You need to loosen up Mione. Live a little. Now if you'll excuse me," I say hoping out of bed. "I need food or I will avada kadvra someone."

***

The four long House tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Davina and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said " 'Morning," to Harry and Ron. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted all of us cheerfully.

"Mail's due any minute — I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

I had only just started my eggs when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

Wiping some porridge off my face I look a few seats down to see the twins, Lee, and Dean laughing.

"Oh, no —" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that — it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron, Neville, and I were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's — she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You are in so much trouble!" He shoots me a glare.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" — he gulped — "it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope. "What's a Howler?" he said.  
But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes —" Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU— STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"— LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED —"

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"— ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED — YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME. Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on being sorted into Griffendor, your father and I are very proud."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

"That was brilliant," Pheobe and I said.

"Oh sod of," Ron mutters in shame.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you —"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer . . .

Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. I took mines and saw that I had a few classes with third and forth years.

"Um..professor I think my schedules wrong."

"No, it is correct. I had Albus put you in advanced classes since you clearly weren't being challenged by your current level and you are supposed to be year ahead. Since you started your first year at 13 instead of 11. Your a fast learner and I hope this year things will be more interesting for you."

She walks away and I groan. Hermione looks at me eyes full of jealousy. "How are you so advanced when I never see you do any work!"

"I'm very good at remembering everything I read. I usually only have to read something once or twice and I'll remember it forever."

"Lucky," Ron says.

"Lucky!? This is dreadful."

"You should be grateful you get to move ahead," Hermione huffs.

I narrow my eyes at her. "This means more work now I actually have to try." I look down at my breakfast. "I should've pretended to be stupid like everyone else," I muttered under my breath.

***

Pheobe, Zuko, Davina, and I left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

As we neared the greenhouses we saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined us when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. We had only ever worked in greenhouse once before — greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. I caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. I was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out stopping Harry who was in front of me.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word — you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Excuse me," I say purposefully shoving past Lockhart and entering the green house.

"I can't stand that man," I say to the girls.

"He's a genius." Hermione says.

"Of what? Pride?"

Phoebe snickers and I look over to see Katherine heading our way. I gasp happily pulling her into a hug. "Katherine!"

"She never greets me like that," Ron mutters to Neville who just shrugs looking at Katherine like she was an angel from above.

My eyes meet Draco's while I pull away from Katherine and he smirks at me. Draco and I had a weird love hate friendship. We constantly bullied each other but it was more for fun than out of hatred. I pretended to wave at him, but flipped him off instead and he chuckled. Blaise whispered something in his ear and he smirked even more.


	11. CHAPTER 11

By the end of class, I, and everyone else was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. After a quick shower I headed to transfiguration with professor Mcgonagall.

Her classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult, well for everyone except me. I had managed to turn my beetle into a button with ease but Seamus who sat next to me was clearly struggling. I watched Ron trying to do magic with his broken wand entertained. He kept either squishing his bugs or his wand would crackle and spark producing a ghastly black smoke that smelled of rotten eggs.

An explosion occurs but not from over where Ron is but from right next to me. A shriek leaves my lips as I'm covered in black dust getting the body I just cleaned dirty once again. I turned my head glaring at a wide eyes Seamus who who's hair stuck up and was crisp at the ends.

"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing!" He tried to explain but I was too angry to listen.

"No! Fourteen years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!"

"Miss Wyllt!" Professor McGonagall said coming over with a disappointed facial expression. "That was uncalled for. Apologize."

I narrowed my eyes at Seamus. "I'm sorry that your mother gave birth to the wrong thing." I smile sweetly at him.

McGonagall glares down at me. "Our! Go an get yourself cleaned up maybe a shower will rinse away your sour mood," I rolled my eyes picking up my stuff and leaving the classroom. You'd think she'd never met someone with anger issues.

***

After getting dressed AGAIN I went straight to lunch and ate with Phoebe, Katherine, Draco, and Blaise.

"You have a little," Blaise points to my forward leaning forward and using the end of his robes to rub some black dust from my forehead.

"Seamus you twat," I groaned rubbing at my forehead after he did.

"Ah is that the Gryffindor that blows everything up?" I nodded resting my head in my hands leaning on the table.

"He's a bloody menace sometimes."

"What do you have next?" Katherine asks.

"Defense against the dark arts with third years."

"Third years?" Draco asks speaking for the first time.

I nodded. "Since I'm basically a genius I'm in advanced classes."

Draco rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't call you a genius, quite the opposite actually."

"Ah your jealousy is showing." I smirked.

"Blood-traitor."

"Daddy's boy...how is daddy anyways? You should tell him to write me sometime." Phoebe spits her drink out and Draco looks absolutely disgusted.

"Don't talk about my father like that."

"Okay don't talk about my friends and I won't talk about daddy malfoy."

Katherine snickers while Blaise smirks at me impressed. "What kind of Gryffindor are you."

"The superior kind."

***

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up a boy in the fronts copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start — now!"

I looked down at my paper and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? 3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's

greatest achievement to date?  
On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. I was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; two boys, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. 

I glare at my desk ready to bang my head against it. I've been listening to Lockhart talk about himself for the past twenty minutes.

"Of course if I wasn't there to save the girl the beast would've surely eaten her."

"I wish I could be eaten," I muttered.

"Ah miss Wyllt a direct descendent of Merlin himself, you have greatness running through your veins."

"I know...but not cause I'm related to Merlin," the guy sitting next to me tries to hide his smirk.

"I love that confidence! I too am full of confidence you must be in order to be a great wizard."

I roll my eyes giving the guy a smile. Lockhart then goes on talking about something else. "Aurora."

"David."

"Your not from here," I say hearing his accent.

"I'm from America."

"Ah most of been a culture shock coming to a school here."

"It was at first...but I love it here. I've never seen you before, I think I would've remembered you."

"That's true I have that affect but it's probably because I'm a second year and your a third."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He nods. I leaned forward and motion for him to do the same. He does. "I'm kinda a genius," I whisper.

He stares at me for a moment before chuckling. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Good cause other wise I'd have to hex you."

"Alright choose your partner!" Lockhart said standing in front of a cave.

David and I look at each other and nod thinking the same thing. Lockhart grabs hold of the purple cloth covering a cave.

"I have a feeling this won't end well," I mutter. He pulled down the cloth revealing pixies. "Yep."

***

Standing in the courtyard with my friends I could feel eyes on me and I looked to see a first year with shaggy blonde hair starring hopefully at me. I guess he took that as an invitation and nervously came towards me holding what looked like a muggle camera.

Everyone in the group turned to look at him and he watched the Slytherin with weary eyes clearly afraid of them. Blaise smirks down at the little boy.

"H-Hi," he stutters.

"Yes?" I ask.

"M-my name is Colin Creevey," he said eagerly, edging forward. "I was wondering if I could take a picture of you. My friend told me if I took a picture with the right potion the picture will move."

"And you want to take one of me?"

"Look like you've got a fan princess," Draco says. The boy blushes embarrassed.

"I'm taking pictures to send my dad back home. He's a milkman you see and he doesn't know anything about magic so I wanted to show him." Draco frowns realizing that this little boy wasn't a pure blood.

"Um sure."

I give the kid a smile and he snaps a photo. "Thank you!" I watch him run off to Harry who was standing only a few feet away from us talking to Ron and Hermione

He takes a picture of Harry and Holds it out for him to sign. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos Potter?" Loud and scathing Draco's voice rang loudly across the the courtyard. "Everyone line up! Harry Potters giving out signed photos!"

"No I'm not," Harry says angrily his fist clenching. "Shut up Malfoy."

"Your just jealous," says little Colin.

"Jealous?" said Malfoy. Half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Enough," I say grabbing Draco by the arm. He looks to me then Harry backing down.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. 

"Ron-"

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line —"

Everyone laughs and I try my best to look indifferent knowing what Malfoy was saying was true. Mum would kill Ron if he got into trouble again. 

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house —"

Ron takes out his wand ready to hex Draco but I stand in-between them glaring back and forth. "Grow the fuck up both of you! this is ridiculous."

"Why are you helping him?" Ron says angrily.

I glare down at Ronald. "I'm helping you ya twat! Mum will kill you and with your broken wand you'll do more damage to yourself than Malfoy." 

Ron glares at Malfoy and Hermione takes him by the arm leading him away.

"Who's giv- ing out signed photos?" Lockharts voice rang above the chatter. WE all turn to see see him coming towards us, his turquoise robes swirling behind him.

"Bloody hell," I groan.

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

I take this as a moment to leave not wanting to spend another second near Lockhart. "What a menace," As I walk down the hallway the twins casually slip onto either side of me.

"Since when were you friends with Malfoy?" Fred asks.

"We're not friends."

The twins looked at each other then me. "You sure about that?" George asked.

"Yes, he's just friends with Phe-" I stop talking seeing they were no longer paying attention to me but two girls we just walked past. They smirked at them and I roll my eyes turning left without them even noticing.

George and Fred spin around in a circle after a moment realizing I've disappeared. "Where'd she go?" They say in unison.

***

I spent a lot of time over the next few weeks dodging out of sight whenever I saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. The man was a menace. Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, I was quite glad to reach this weekend. 

I was having a wonderful time just laying in my bed and sleeping when my bear started to glow and vibrate red. About two years ago Fred and George had given me a white teddy bear charmed to glow red and vibrate whenever they wanted to see me. Back at the burrow I would sneak into their room at night and we'd stay up all night goofing around. I groaned not wanting to get out of bed, but I was curious as to what they wanted. 

"Whassamatter?" said I groggily standing in front of the two in the common room.

"Quidditch practice!" said George. "Come on!"

I squinted out the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. 

I glared. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Fred.

"...I'm going back to bed," I turn around but each of my arms are grabbed by a twin.

"Uh Uh your coming with us."

"But why," I cried.

"Ron and Hermione are coming to watch Harry," George says.

"And?"

"So we want you to come. You should be honored."

"I'm not," I mutter as they pull me out the room and towards the field, still in my pajama shorts and red sweater made for me by Molly.

Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, on either side of me, puffy-eyed and tousle- haired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.

"Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference. . . ."

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different- colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred's head drooped right onto my shoulder and he began to snore. My eyes fluttered as my head leaned against his barely awake.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. I fell asleep not even halfway through the first one.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Fred and I from our dreams. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

I raised a hand. Oliver looks at me confused. "Aurora?" He says not sure if he remembered my name correctly or not. 

"Where are the drugs?" Everyone looks at me now more awake.

"Drugs?" Alicia asked.

"DOn't you all take something before playing?"

"No that's against the rules." Oliver said.

"So...your all not on drugs."

"Why would you think we're on drugs?" Katie asks.

I shrugged. "Quidditch seems like a game for crack heads." Oliver looks at me shocked and slightly offended. 

"But George and I play," say Fred.

"We all already know you two aren't in your right mind."

"Harry plays," He points out.

"Harry's been in life threatening situations since he was born. This is probably a typically Saturday for him." Katie snorts holding back a laugh.

"Does anyone on the team have any questions."

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately — owing to circumstances beyond our control —" Harry shifted guiltily in his seat. Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last de- feat was clearly still torturing him.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before. . . . Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff legged and still yawning, we followed.

We had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As we walked onto the field, I saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands. I sat next to them watching Fred and George race with Harry.

I watched them suddenly stop and start talking. Oliver joins them and then Fred points in the opposite direction. I look to see several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of troll- ish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' "

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike. He didn't like that a boy like that was hanging around Aurora.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly pol- ished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives — "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were re- duced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

I had gotten up not wanting to miss the drama. I was bored out of my mind.Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass following me to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter. 

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. 

My eyes widen at Draco's words and Fred pushed me behind him angrily when I tried to take a step forward. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!", and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

"Ron don't!" I yell.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

I glare at Draco as George takes my hand leading me away with the rest of the time. I leaned against still super tired. "That was exciting," I muttered eyes half open.

"We better get you back to your dorm." He bends down and I hop on his back so he could give me a piggy back ride. I wrap my arms around George's neck leaning forward with my head laying on his shoulders. I instantly fell asleep as him and Fred walked back to the castle. George glances at his brother a few times and each time he noticed Fred watching me sleep with a small smile.

"You fancy her don't you?"

Fred glared at George. "Don't be ridiculous. She's basically our sister."

"But she's not."

Fred says nothing in return gazing at the girl. He never really thought of it but George was right. Even tho they basically lived together Aurora was in fact not his sister, and he didn't need to feel grossed out by these feelings he has every once in awhile. He knew nothing could ever happen between them. Her friendship he valued over all the others. He didn't want to mess it up with something as dumb as feelings, besides there were plenty of other girls who constantly threw themselves at him and George. He was determined to not ruin their friendship with a silly crush, because that's all it was. A silly crush.


	12. Chapter 12

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why I found Fred and George, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.

Even aside from the rain and wind I could tell it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred, George and I had been spying on the Slytherin team, and saw for ourselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. We reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles.

"Their mental!" I say dramatically. "If we can barely see them how on earth can they see anything flying around so fast!"

As I walked along the corridor I came across nearly Head- less Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, ". . . don't fulfill their re- quirements . . . half an inch, if that . . ."

"Hello, Nick," I said.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and I could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"Hello Miss Wyllt."

"What's wrong? You look sad."

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance. . . . It's not as though I really wanted to join. . . . Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' —"

In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face.

"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh — yes," I said, I was obviously supposed to agree.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However —" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:

"'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head- Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not ful- fill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.' "

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.

"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Aurora! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So — what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"I- nothing's wrong."

He gives me a look. "I'm old enough to know when something is wrong with someone."

"I..I've just been struggling to control my...emotions."

"For example?"

I hold my necklace between my thumb and forefinger bringing attention to it. "My mum gave me this as a gift when I was little. It's supposed to help..you see when I was younger bad things use to happen and this helps stop it." 

"What kind of bad things?"

"Well once we went on a road trip to France and my parents and I got into an argument because I wanted food, but they said we couldn't stop yet. I remember throwing a fit and mum yelling and then I started yelling and..."

"And?"

"I lost control and somehow caused the car to flip over. We were all okay thank God, but Bella almost died and mum spent weeks in the hospital. After that I met Dumbledore and I was given this necklace."

"Well there no cars for you to flip here Miss Wyllt."

"No, there's not but-."

The rest of my sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near my ankles. I looked down and found myself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students. "You'd better get out of here, Aurora," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood — he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place —"

"Right," I said, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to my right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from my shoes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Wyllt!"

So I waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor.

I had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, I could see that they contained de- tails of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George had an entire drawer to themselves. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies . . . frog brains . . . rat intestines . . . I've had enough of it . . . make an example . . . where's the form . . . yes . . ."

He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"Name . . . Aurora Wyllt. Crime . . ."

"It was only a bit of mud!" I said.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. "Crime . . . befouling the castle . . . suggested sentence . . ."

"I could clean it myself with magic!"

Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at me, who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

And without a backward glance at me, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. I loved and hated Peeves, feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from me.

I was about to sneak out before Filch came back, but I noticed a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. It was the only thing on the desk other than the half finished form. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, I picked up the envelope and read:

KWIKSPELL

A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic

Intrigued, I flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:

Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woe- ful wandwork?  
There is an answer!

Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!

Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes:  
"I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!"

Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says:  
"My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!"

Fascinated, I thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? I was just reading "Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)" when shuffling footsteps outside told me Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, I threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.

Filch was looking triumphant.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet —"

"My sweet? What the fuck?" I muttered wondering about this mans relationship with his cat.

His eyes fell on me and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, I realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.

Filch's pasty face went brick red. I braced myself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.

"Have you — did you read — ?" he sputtered.

"No," I lied quickly.

Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.  
"If I thought you'd read my private — not that it's mine — for a friend — be that as it may — however —" I stared at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.

"Very well — go — and don't breathe a word — not that — however, if you didn't read — go now, I have to write up Peeves' report — go —"

Amazed at my luck, I sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.

"Aurora! Aurora! Did it work?"

Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, I could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him —"

"Was that you?" I said gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!"

We set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, I noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter.

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," I said.

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and I walked right through him. I wished I hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Aurora — would I be asking too much — but no, you wouldn't want —"

"What is it?" I said.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified. "Oh," I said, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Your friends would be most welcome, too, of course — but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched me on tenterhooks.

"No," I said quickly, "I'll come —"

"My dear girl! Aurora Wyllt, at my deathday party! And" — he hesitated, looking excited — "do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Of — of course," I said. Nearly Headless Nick beamed at me.

***

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when I had changed at last and joined her and the others in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those — it'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me. . . ."

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

"I don't know about this guys," I look at the poor salamander. "Don't you think it's been through enough?"

George and Fred look at one another. "Nah."

They gave the firework to the salamander and it suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, had me roaring with laughter.

"Will you go with me to the party?" I asked the twins. The both stroked their invisible beards as they pondered. "Pretty please."

"Alright since you asked so nicely," said George.

"Great," I link my arms with the two. "It's a date."

Fred eyes widened and he turned a bit rid. George took notice of this and gave his brother a knowing smirk to which Fred just glared at him and mouthed shut it.

By the time Halloween arrived, I was regretting my rash promise to go to the deathday party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded me bossily. "You said you'd go to the deathday party."

So at seven o'clock, Fred, George, and I walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As I shivered George nodged his brother and Fred rolled his eyes before taking his robes off and putting them around my shoulders.

"Here," he mutters.

"Aren't you cold?"

He shrugged. "I like the cold."

"No you don't y-" he puts a finger to my lip shutting me up.

"Just take the bloody jacket."

I nodded slipping my hands through the sleeves. All three of us winced hearing what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" George whispered. We turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome . . . so pleased you could come. . . ."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed us inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped plat- form. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Our breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" I suggested, wanting to warm up my feet.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Fred and we set off around the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. I wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Oh, no," said Fred, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle —"

"Who?" I said as we backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said George.

"She haunts a toilet?"

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place.George and I never went in there anyway if we could avoid it; it's awful trying to have...fun with her wailing at you —"

"Fred...George...why are you using the girls bathroom?"

The twins look at each other not wanting to reveal some of their extracurricular activities to me. "It...smells nicer."

"Look, food!" said George.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tomb- stone, with tar-like icing forming the words,

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492

We watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him. "Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," I said , pinching my nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Can we move? I feel sick," said Fred.

We had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before us.

"Hello, Peeves," I said cautiously.

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said George.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Fred whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her — er, hello, Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Fred in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

"Mister Weasley was just talking about you —" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying — saying — how nice you look tonight," said Fred, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Fred suspiciously. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No — honestly — didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Fred, nudging George and I painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah —"

"She did —"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!"

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," we lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent. . . . It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra. . . ."

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. We, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; I started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Fred, George, and I and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say — look at the fellow —"

"Hey! I think," I said loudly, getting a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very — frightening and — er —"

"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

"He did not you twat!"

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow . . ."

But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sail- ing past him to loud cheers.

"HEY!" I screamed loudly causing ever ghost to pause and look at me. "SHUT IT !" I glared menacingly at all of them and they stared at me wide eyed. Even though these ghosts have been dead for decades they felt a chill run down their ghostly spine. A chill they haven't felt since a young boy attended hogwarts fifty years ago.

"Go on I say encouragingly to Nearlt headless Nick."

After his small speech everyone went back to normal except for the many glances I would receive. I was very cold by now, not to mention hungry.

"I can't stand much more of this," George muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.

"Let's go," Fred agreed.

We backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at us, and a minute later we were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said George hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

And then I heard it. ". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ." It was a cold murderous voice.

I stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Rori, what're you — ?"

"It's that voice— shut up a minute —"

". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . ."

"Listen!" I said urgently, and Fred and George froze,  
watching me.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."

The voice was growing fainter. I was sure it was moving away — moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped me as I stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," I shouted, and began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. I sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Fred and George clattering behind me.

"Rori, what're we —"

"SHH!" I strained my ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, I heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

My stomach lurched —

"It's going to kill someone!" I shouted, and ignoring Fred's and George's bewildered faces, I ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over my own pounding footsteps.

I hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Fred and George panting behind me, not stopping until we turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Rori, what was that all about?" said Georgep, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything. . . ."

The thundering of footsteps got nearer and Harry nearly knocked me to the ground as he turned the corner being followed by Ron and Hermione.

"What are you-!" I pushed Harry off of me. "Doing?"

"I-I heard a voice," he says.

"Me too..."

Our friends stare at us in bewilderment. They didn't hear anything at all and they wondered if we were going mad. But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look !" Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing — hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As we edged nearer, Harry almost slipped — there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and we inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All six of us realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, we didn't move. Then George said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help —" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Fred. "We don't want to be found here." But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told us that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where we stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Fred George and I slowly backed up as people stared at the golden trio until we were in the crowd.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.  
"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, standing beside me, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

I smacked him upside the head and he looked shocked to see me. "When did you get here?"

"When are you gonna stop being such an ass?"

"What's going on here? What's going on?"Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filchcame shouldering his way through the crowd.

Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face inhorror."My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat!You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

"Argus!"Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs.Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too,Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly."My office is nearest, Headmaster — just upstairs —please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart,looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape who gave me a side eye as he passed.

George, Fred, and I walked silently back to the common room. Once inside, Fred pulled me to the side where it was dark and we were hidden by the shadows.

"Aurora...are you hearing those voices again?"

George stood on the opposite side of me, blocking me from the view of anyone who may pass by. "No," I shook my head. "This was...this was different. It was coming from outside of my head."

Fred looked at George and they seemed to silently speak to one another through their eyes. "Tell no one what you heard." George says.

"What? But-but Dumbledore-"

"No one." Fred says sternly. "You know as well as I do hearing voices isn't a good sign...especially more than one."

I looked at Fred then George then sigh nodding. "Alright."

"Promise?" George say softly he holds up both pinkies and so does Fred. We link pinkies then kiss the the thumbs of the hand attached to ours.

"Promise."

***

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh ineveryone's minds by pacing the spot where she hadbeen attacked, as though he thought the attackermight come back.

I had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-PurposeMagical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Ginny seemed very disturbed by Mrs.Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. "But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled and I eyed her, this wasn't her usual behavior.

"Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her."They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking —" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of timereading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could anyone get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

I had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made me stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. He's been keeping a close eye on me after the whole incident. After lunch, I went upstairs to meet the golden trio in the library.

"Hey Harry!" I say as I ran into him in the halls.

"Oh Aurora, hi." We walked side by side towards the library. We were almost there when we saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward us. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Rude!" I yelled after him.

We found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot-long composition on "TheMedieval Assembly of European Wizards."

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short. ..." said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done fourfeet seven inches and her writing's tiny."

"That's cause her brain works unlike yours," I flick Ron on the forehead.

"Hey!" He yells trying to flick me but I side step him giggling.

"Too slow."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along theshelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Harry told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him."Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writingas large as possible.

"Takes one to know one." I tease. Ron glared at me plotting a way to get back at me for all my silly teasing.

"All that junk about Lockhart being so great —"Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to us."All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to us ."And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" I asked.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamberof Secrets."

"What's that?" I asked quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione,biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else —"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it —"

"I only need another two inches, come on —"The bell rang. He looked to me desperately. "Rori?"

"Sorry Ronnikins I don't have that class."

"What do you have next?"

"History of magic." Ron opens his mouth. "With third years."

Professor Binns, who taught it, was the only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering theroom through the blackboard. Ancient and shriveled,many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead.

He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again.

I sat next to Cho who was dozing off just like I was. I pretended to die and she giggled. I scribbled down something Binns said about goblins and leaned forward my head in my hands wondering what Fred and George were up to. Fred in particular has been acting strangely it was subtle but things that we used to do like hug or hold hands he avoided.

I sniffed myself. Nope, I smelled good. Hmmm what could it be? George if anything was even more handsy than usual he always had our arms linked our around my shoulder. I think he was just being over protective. My kind then wandered to Ron then scabbers, then what it would be like to have a pet.

Hmmm...should I get an owl?

The bell rang interrupting my thoughts and I quickly stood gathering my things and heading out. I was walking through the courtyard when a few hufflepuff girls began to scream and point.

I rolled my eyes walking over to them. "Draco put away your face your scaring-"

"It's a snake!" One girl yelled.

I shrugged. "Same thing." I looked down to see a coiled albino snake. It was small in size, clearly a baby and it looked more scared then the girls did as it backed up into the tree.

"I mean no harm," a small sweet cunning voice said. I stared at the snake wide eyed. It was talking.

"Kill it!" One of them screamed. Cedric Diggory came over hearing the screams and stood next to me. He saw the snake and pulled out his wand.

"I've got it."

"No," I say stopping him. "Don't hurt it." The girls had no moved far back." And Cedric looked at me curiously. I bent down in front of the snake. "Hello...I'm not gonna hurt you," it backed up.

"Stay away," it hissed.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Help...me?" I nodded and outstretched my hand. After a few hesitant moments the snake slithered up my hand and coiled around my wrists so it doesn't slip off.

I brought it close to my face giving it a smile. Everyone in the courtyard watched in disgust and surprise. "What's your name?" I asked the snake.

"I don't have one."

"Alright then I'll name you...Willow."

"Aurora..."

I turned to Cedric. "Yes?"

"Snakes are dangerous."

"So are we."

***

"What are you doing?" I asked Harry seeing him on his hands and knees crawling around the floor. Pheobe raises an eyebrow.

"We're looking for clues," Hermione said.

"For what?" Pheobe asks.

Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" asked Hermione wonderingly."No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?"

I looked at Ron who was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. I cringed feeling bad. It was my fault he was terrified of spiders.

"I don't really have time to watch how spiders behave seeing that I kill it seconds after seeing it." Pheobe says.

Willow who was chilling around my hand, watched the spiders. "Their fleeing," she says to me.

Harry looked at her wide eyed. "Y-Your snake talked."

"You can hear her too?" I asked.

Harry nods. Hermione ,Pheobe and Ron looked at us shocked. "You two can talk to snakes!" Hermione said.

I shrugged. "Yea so?"

"Salazar Slytherin was a parsal tongue." 

Ron stood shaking. "What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"I — don't — like — spiders," said Ron tensely. Pheobe giggled.

"It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know,when I was three, Aurora turned my — my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke her toy. ... You wouldn't like them either if you'dbeen holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and ..."

He broke off, shuddering. Pheobe was obviously still trying not to laugh. Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone'smopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing."Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned."What's the matter?" I asked."Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"At least one of you have manners," I mutter remembering what Fred said.

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look." And ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, she opened the door.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harryhad ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, andspotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said,"Hello, Myrtle, how are you?" We all went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how — er — nice it is in here." She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione. "What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring athim.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask —"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!"said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do havefeelings, you know, even if I am dead —"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione."Harry only —"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!"howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" saidHarry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically."Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm —that I'm —"

"Already dead," I said.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend. 

"Ugh gross," Pheobe and I said.

"Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle. ... Come on, let's go."

Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all five of us jump. "RON!" Percy had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face. "That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you — ?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues,you know —" 

Percy swelled in a manner that reminded me forcefully of Mrs. Weasley. "Get — away — from — there —" Percy said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner —"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled,I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business —"

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy —"

"Ron-" I say but I'm cut off by Percy.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!" And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

***

I sat next to the twins going through my potions book with Willow on my shoulders. I wanted to stay on top of that class and every advanced class I had. Fred sat next to me helping with my studies. He sat at an awkward distance. "Come closer," I say frustrated.

"Why?" He says getting defensive.

"I can barely see what you painting at!"

"Right," He mutters moving closer. I roll my eyes moving across the rug to get closer to him. I accidentally brush his arm with mines and a jolt of electricity shocks us both. Fred jumps back like he's been stabbed and I look at him slightly offended.

"What am I a plague!?"

"No-"

"Then what is it!? Why have you been acting so weird?"

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are," I glared at him and George looks between us before moving and sitting between us. "Don't mind Fred he's just on his...man period."

"His what?"

Fred glares at his brother before smacking him on the head. "Don't tell her things like that!" 

I giggle watching the twins begin to bicker with themselves. Across from us Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. 

"Don't burn the place down Ronnikins." He glares at me before getting up and stomping upstairs. 

"Geez what's got his knickers in a twist?" Fred asked. 

"I don't know? What's gotten yours?" 

He smirks at me and I at him. "I can show you if you'd like," he whispers in my ear.

My face turns hot with embarrassment. "You pervert!" I yell smacking him on the head.

"Ow!" He yells rubbing his head.

"Is that how you talk to a lady!"

Fred stands looking around in a confused manner. "Lady? Where I don't see one."

"Why you little!" I stood up ready to pummel him, but as usual George stands between us.

"Alright love birds calm down."

"LOVE BIRDS!" Fred and I yelled in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him. Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. I couldn't help but giggle the entire time.

"Nice loud howl, Harry — exactly — and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced — like this — slammed him to the floor — thus — with one hand, I managed to hold him down — with my other, I put my wand to his throat — I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm" he let out a piteous moan. "Go on, Harry —higher than that — good — the fur vanished — the fangs shrank — and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective — and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!" I quickly high tailed it out of their not bother to wait on my friends. I had to go and feed Willow a mouse. Ron is very upset about her. He claims now there's another blood thirsty pet that will be after Scabbers, but in all honesty who would want to eat that dusty old rat. Not my Willow. She has standards.

After getting a mouse from McGonagall I hurried back and fed Willow. She lived in a large glass tank Dumbledore gave me, and boy did it take a lot of begging and fake tears to get him to agree. Looking at the clock my eyes widen. I only. had five minutes to make it down to potions.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I yell running down the hall I was gonna be so late to potions. I knew snape was going to kill me. At this point I wondered if I should just play sick and blame it on my period. He won't question me about that right?

I turn the corner crashing straight into two people. "Ah fuck!" A familiar voice said as I landed on them and we crashed onto the floor. I looked down to see Fred beneath me. His face was red and hair a total mess. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his tie was low. His lips also looked bruised and swollen.

I looked to the right to see a girl I recognized from ravenclaw Chow Chang. She also looked messy and her lips were swollen. She was quickly fixing her skirt that had ridden up quite high. I looked back down at Fred who was glaring at me.

"Aurora!" He says angrily.

I got up looking between the two. "Fred you whore!" The girl blushes embarrassed and unsure of what to do. "What are you doing!"

Her eyes widen listening to Fred and I argue back and forth as he gets off the floor. "What do you care!?"

I glared at him picking my books up from the floor. "Whatever."

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend," the girl says looking upset and glaring at Fred.

"What!?" We both said at the same time.

"God no she's not my girlfriend."

My mouth fell open feeling insulted. "Why'd you have to say it like that asshole!?"

Fred rolled his eyes taking the girls hand. "Let's go somewhere else. That's just my little brothers best friend."

My eyes narrowed angrily. "Little brothers best friend!" Ron was one of my best friends but so was Fred. I wasn't just his little brothers best friend. I went to punch Fred but the bell rung signaling I was late.

"Fuck you Fred," I mutter angrily stalking off to potions. The nerve of him to switch up like that just to impress some girl he wants to snog. I don't know why it had bothered me that he was with her. I think it bothered me more what he said.

"Boys are so stupid."

***

It's been two days since I've talked to Fred. I've been avoiding him like the plague and to be honest I wasn't exactly sure why. Something in my chest just felt heavy and uncomfortable when I spoke to him. It was Saturday morning and I stood in Dumbledore's office half awake.

"I love you professor D, but it is way too early."

"I just wanted to talk before the Quidditch game. Candy?" I shook my head. "SO how have things been going? No...accidents I hope." He says referring to the episodes I sometimes had.

I twiddled with my necklace. "Nope."

"Thats good...he walks over to his Phoenix who's been staring at me the entire time. "Have you talked to Mr.Potter about the..recent events?"

"What events?"

"Mr. Filch's cat."

"Not really. No," I looked down at my shoes with interest.

"Aurora."

"Yes?"

"Look at me," I looked up meeting his eyes. "If something were going on, you'd tell me wouldn't you?"

"Of course," I lied.

"Good."

"So, it's real isn't it? The chambers of secrets."

Dumbledore paused choosing his words wisely. "There is a possibility."

"And if it is?"

"Then Hogwarts is no longer safe."

"Well seeing that I was almost eaten by a three headed dog last year, I wouldn't exactly call this place safe."

"You're alive aren't you?"

***

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Davina and Zuko came hurrying over with me to the team good luck. I avoided eye contact with Fred giving everyone else a small. "Destroy them!"

"Of course A!" Oliver said with confidence. "There's no way we're losing."

We found our seats and everyone began to scream and cheer as they walked out onto the field, a roar of noise greeting them; but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary."On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ...one ..."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky.Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch."All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, aheavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; heavoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair asit passed."Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin.

Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid air and shot straight for Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head.

I watched the game confused. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; I twas their job to try and unseat as many people as possible. ...

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. "Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, we all cheered and Fred and I's eyes connect, but I quickly look away. As though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

"Something's not right!" Zuko yelled above the noise.

"Poor Harry," Davina said watching the boy fly around desperately trying to avoid getting hit.

It had started to rain; Fred and George were now flying so close to Harry on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's — tampered — with — this — Bludger —" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry. "We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.

Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger. "What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it — it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in MadamHooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously.

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction. "Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer,"with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me dealwith the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off." Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys. "Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinnet angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry —"

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just becauseof a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"What do you think their talking about?" Zuko asked us.

"I don't know," I mutter squinting at the team through the rain. Taking off my necklace I closed my eyes concentrating on the team.

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him —" Madam Hooch had joined them. "Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood. Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face. "All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry —leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

"Their going to continue the game and leave Harry to deal with the blunger alone!" I say angrily putting my necklace back on.

"How do you know that?" Davina asks.

"I'm really good at reading lips."

"How could you see through the rain?" Zuko asks.

"Geez what is this a pop quiz?"

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the tell tale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it — the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear — and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it. For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch. WHAM.

"Harry!" I yelled as the bludger smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side — the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face — Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him."What the —" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom andmade a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. With a splattering thud he hit the mud and rolled off his broom.

"Harry!" Immediately I ran down the steps to the field with my friend in towe. Leaning over a now unconscious Harry, my eyes roamed his body for injuries. I winced at the sight of his broken arm.

"Aurora look out!" I turned my head and my eyes widen seeing the bludger heading straight for us. For Harry. My eyes narrowed and I blocked his body pointing my wand at the bludger. "Incendia!" The bludger exploded in a fury of fire falling to the floor less than a foot away. I breathed heavily knowing my beautiful face was almost smashed in.

Fred appeared by my side checking me for injuries. "Get off," I grunted pushing him away.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you care? I'm just your little brothers best friend remember."

"Aurora-"

"Make way!" Lockhart yelled coming to Harry's body. "Oh dear..."

Harry's eyes fluttered open, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth."Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around us. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"He said not you," I glare at Lockhart. "We all know your just gonna make it worse."

Lockhart glared at me. "Young lady that is no way to talk to your professor."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks. ..."He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby."I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times —"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say —"

"Why you little shit!" I yelled at Oliver getting up but Fred holds me back.

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"I thought this was a simple spell," I sneered.

"No — don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. We all gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly.

"Look what you did!" I yelled at Lockhart. "How are you a teacher?"

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry,just toddle up to the hospital wing — ah, Mr.Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? — and Madam Pomfrey will be able to — er — tidy you up abit."

***

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased when she saw the state Harry was in."You should have come straight to me!" she raged,holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mendbones in a second — but growing them back —"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry said desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night. ..."

"I should've hexed him," I say angrily waiting for Harry to change.

"You can't hex a teacher! Besides it was an accident everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah like his mother when she didn't swallow him."

Hermione gasped and I rolled my eyes. "I said what I said."

The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles ofpumpkin juice; we gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-threebones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

***

Entering the common room I made my way to the stairs when Fred stopped me.

"What do you want?"

"Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

He smirks. "It's a surprise." I watch Fred walking away before shaking my head and heading upstairs. I reach my door and familiar silent sobs stopped me.

I walk over to the door next to mines and knock. "Ginny? Are you alright." The crying stopped and I heard a few sniffles before the door opened revealing a stressed out look Ginny.

"Who do I have to kill." I say with narrowed eyes.

"I- It's nothing."

"Ginny." I look past her seeing a old tattered book opened in her desk. My curiosity spiked as I felt something drawing me towards the book. "What's that?"

"Just my notebook for potions."

"Alright...." I stare down at the little girl in front of me. "If you need anything Ginny you know you can come to me."

"I know," she says softly.

Giving her a hug and kiss on the head, I ruffle her hair. "Alright I'll be here when you're ready to talk."

***

"Where's my surprise?" I asked Fred walking into the astronomy tower. Fred looked up giving me a nervous smile. He was currently laying a blanket down on the floor. "What's going on Red?"

"I know how much you love looking at the stars so I figured we could stargaze till you're ready to forgive me. I know how long you can hold a grudge," he says remembering the last time he pissed me off. I ignored him for a whole month.

I stared at him not knowing what to say. "Um..."

"I brought snacks," he says holding up my favorite chips.

I instantly perk up moving towards him. "Ooooh." Grabbing the chips I began to eat them earning chuckles from Fred. Walking over to the edge of the tower I looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what it's like to be up there."

Fred stood next to me and looked up as well. "I imagine that it'd be freeing."

My eyes widen when I looked at the moon. "Red!"

"Yes?"

"The moons blue."

"It is!"

We stared at the moon in amazement. "It looks so...magical."

"And beautiful," Fred says watching me. I looked at him with a bright smile. "Aurora..."

"Yes?"

Our eyes connected and my breath hitches. I'm trying to be indifferent. It doesn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. He brushes my hair back from my shoulder and moves in so close I can feel his lean body pressed up against me. What is he doing!? His lips were inches away from mines. I feel his warmth and already my mind has placed our lips together. But instead his mind seemed to change as he lifts a hand wiping the crumbs off my face.

"Thanks," I mutter looking away. Turning away from him and back towards the ledge, I bit my lip to keep the tears that threatened to come at bay. For some reason I really really wanted Fred Weasley to kiss me. It was so embarrassing that I actually thought he was about to kiss me. Ugh thank god I didn't lean in! But what if I had...

"So do you forgive me yet?"

"Of course Red. I wouldn't want the person I fancied thinking you and I were together."

"You...fancy someone?"

"I-...I'm not sure. It's complicated."

"I'm sure he likes you back. Who wouldn't."

You

Fred took out his map and checked it. "We've got to go!"

"What why?"

"The teachers are gathering for some reason!" He grabbed my hand and the blanket off the floor. Entering a secret passage way he leads us back to the common room without getting caught. He didn't let go of my hand till we were both in and the cost was clear.

"Sorry bout that."

"It's alright."

He yawns. "Night," I watched him head up the stairs and I didn't move for five minutes. I felt like I was hit by a wave of emotions watching him walk away from me. I found myself wanting him to stay. Wanting us to stay up all night talking.

No no no no this can't be happening. Fred Weasley of all people! I groaned falling face first into the couch.

The door to the common room opened and I sat up to see a panicked looking Ginny. She was crying and had dark circles around her eyes.

"Ginny?"

She sees me and immediately comes running over into my arms. I hugged her, running my hands through her hair to give her comfort. I din't say anything knowing she'd tell me when she was ready. That night Ginny slept with me in my bed.

***

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumor and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but I felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

"Neville no your not!" I say to the boy.

***

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas.

As usual I sat next to Cho in History and she looked absolutely embarrassed. "Cho are you alright?"

"Yea yea...it's just...are you sure nothings going on between you and Fred?"

"Positive unless I've got an evil twin running around sniffing Fred in secret." Cho giggles. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that after we bumped into you Fred kinda...changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"He ended things."

My eyes widen. "What for!? Your gorgeous."

Cho shrugs. "His mood changed after that incident."

***

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively.

Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking pufferfish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."

"Can you pay attention?" I growled annoyed at my partner.

Draco smirks. "Whatever you say princess."

"Stop calling me that," I muttered. After adding the final ingredient Snape came by and looked in our cauldron.

"Hm...it's perfect."

Harry glared as Draco and I high fives each other. "Mad Potter?" I teased.

Draco laughs picking up the cauldron. "I'll empty it."

"Good I did most of the work."

He rolled his eyes leaving to clean our cauldron. Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Phoebe got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blun- dered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate — Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Harry saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

I scowled angrily as my lips grew largely. I was livid.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draught — when I find out who did this —"

Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed- up lips, Harry saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging. Harry and I's eyes connect and he froze in fear seeing my icy cold glare.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."

Harry arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.

"Harry Potter!" I yelled chasing after him.

"Run!" Ron yelled grabbing Harry and Hermione and taking off up the stairs. After living with me basically all his life he knew better than to be caught up in my rage.

A week later, Harry had successfully avoided me. Phoebe, Katherine, and I were walking across the entrance hall when we saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned us over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days. . . ."

I smirked. "An excuse to knock people on their ass? Count me in."

***

"Aww your growing so fast!" I coo at Willow.

"I don't think your friends are very happy about that."

I look behind me to see Hermione and Ginny eyeing Willow with uncertainty. "Don't worry about them their just pussys."

"Um...Aurora?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Are you talking with the snake?"

"Her name is Willow," I point out. "and yes yes I am."

Her eyes widened. "You're a parasal tongue! You can speak to snakes."

"I thought you were just being as weird as usual and talking gibberish to the snake." Ginny says.

I opened my mouth and close it. It was something I'd do. Hermione eyes me suspiciously and I raised an eyebrow. "I thought we already went over the fact that I was talented."

"Where did you learn from?" Hermione questioned.

I shrugged. " I was never taught it. I just know." Putting my hand out I allowed Willow to slither up my arm. She was now the length of both arm spans and she was getting heavy.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as I did a pose. " come on you have to admit it. We're a badass duo."

Hermione shakes her head. "I don't know about this."

"Okay mom," I tease. "It's ok Willow I love you and that's all that matters," I pet her head.

"I'm a boy," Willow says.

"Oh....even better."

***

Hermione and I hurried back to the Great Hall with Willow following at my feet. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed be- neath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not —" I began, but ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

A few kids next to me were shoved aside and Draco and Blaise now stood on either side of me. "I can't wait to bring you to your knees princess," Draco teased.

"How's daddy Malfoy?"

Draco frowns not liking the way I said daddy. "None of your business," he snaps.

Blaise smirks letting out a chuckle. "You can't win with this one Malfoy."

"Shut up."

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works."

I rolled my eyes. "Kill me," I whispered to Davina.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in my ear.

"If only."

Snape's upper lip was curling. I wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction or to his bedroom. I smirked to myself letting out a chuckle.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combat- ive position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"That's disappointing," I murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered including me. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Davina and Ron together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the plat- form. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Wyylt. Let's see which one of you is the smartest after all."

Hermione and I looked at one another. She looked determined while I just shrugged and smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. "Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to dis- arm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two . . . three —"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"Jesus Christ Harry!" I yelled.

Davina scowled. "Bet Harry won't even get in trouble since he's the chosen one," she mocks and I giggled.

"He could kick Dumbledore in the face and he'd say thank you."

"Leave Harry alone!" Hermione said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh relax Goldilocks it's just a joke." I raise my wand. "Come on let's see who's smarter."

She says a spell and I easily block it. "Please tell me that was just you warming up," Hermione scowled and tried another but I blocked that one too.

"Expelliarmous!" I said quickly before she could get another word out easily disarming her. "I win!" I say happily.

Hermione angrily picks up her wand yelling. "Furnunculus!"

I gasp dodging just in time. "Hermione!" I say angrily. Hermione really just tried to Riddle my entire body with painful boils because she was a sore loser. I angrily grab her putting her in a headlock. "You foul loathsome little bitch!"

"Let go of me!"

"No! You just tried to ruin my beautiful face!"

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and I were still moving; I had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both our wands lay forgotten on the floor. Ron leapt forward and pulled me off. It was difficult: I was a lot stronger than he was.

"Aurora calm down!"

"Sod off!"

"I'll tell George!" My eyes widen and I stopped. I know what your thinking why the fuck would anyone be afraid of George Weasley. The thing was, out of both twins George was the more serious one and he was the most protective over me. When George was pissed off he could be scarier than Molly.

I shuddered remembering that one time I got in a fight at Hogsmeade with a girl one summer. I got a a black eye and cut on my lip. I'd never seen George so pissed off. He threw me over his shoulder and refused to put me down till we got home and he stared at me for thirty minutes straight in a cold angry silence. Not even Molly interfered. I wanted nothing more than for him to yell at me, but nope he stared me down and when he was ready he talked in this terrifyingly calm voice. Let's just say what he threatened me with caused me to not get in any physical fights again.

"Fine," I grumbled settling for just glaring at Hermione.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, look- ing at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. . . . Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot —

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops — my wand is a little overexcited —"

I rolled my eyes as Willow crawled up my leg and unto my shoulder so she could watch the fight. A few students stepped back not feeling comfortable around a snake.

"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him. "You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop his wand?" I teased and everyone around me laughed including Snape.

"Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Except for me.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it. . . ."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards me and Willow, raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. I stared at the snake arms crossed while Willow lifted her head in a defensive manner. I locked eyes with the snake and he didn't move almost like he was in a trace.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave her alone!" And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.

He looked up at me, grinning, expecting to see me looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not annoyed. "I had that handled ya know."

"It wanted to kill you," Harry said.

"Harry bad bitches don't die." 

Harry scrunches up his face and rolled his eyes. "Your ridiculous you know that?"

"Ah but you can never say I'm boring can you?" He nodded knowing I was right. "Besides Willow wouldn't have let it."

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, was looking at Harry and I in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and I didn't like it. I was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. 

"Come on," I said tugging on Harry's robe. "Move — come on —"

I steered him out of the hall, Hermione and Ron hurrying alongside us. As we went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Harry and I didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until we had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once — long story — but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to — that was before I knew I was a wizard —" I laughed.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"I can do it. WHat's so bad about it? I think it's cool."

"Really you can too!"

"Of course," I say. "Why else would Dumbledore let me keep Willow."

"This is so bad," Ron groaned.

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Aurora —"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Harry gaped at him. "I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

"Because we're talented Harry." I smirk.

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible.

"See Aurora can do it too," Harry points out.

"Aurora can also hear voices inside her head so I don't think that's a good example."

"Ronald!" I yelled angrily.

"Voices?" Harry and Hermione say in unison.

"Ignore him. When Ron was a baby Molly could afford to feed him nothing but crack," I leaned towards Hermione and Harry whispering. "Thats why he eats so much and is a bit slow."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled pushing me off the couch and unto the floor. "I was no crack baby!"

We all burst out in laughter and Ron's face grows red with embarrassment.

"Now D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Aurora's head?" Harry said. "What does it matter how I did it as long as Aurora doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something — even you Aurora you are a Wyllt and your families always been in Slytherin."

"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

I gasped. "Harry! we could be related."

***

I laid awake for hours that night. Through a gap in the curtains around my four-poster I watched snow starting to drift past the tower window and wondered . . .

Could I be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin? I didn't know anything about my father's family, after all. 

By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. I was bored and I couldn't find Fred or George anywhere so I decided to study. I would've in my room but Davina was busy painting and I wanted privacy. Speaking of Fred I haven't seen him since the astronomy tower. Eh he was probably off pranking or snogging someone. After entering the library I went to sit in a private area in the back when I spotted Harry arguing with a group of Hufflepuffs. 

"I didn't chase it at her!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch her!"

"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Harry fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"

"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them," said Harry. "I'd like to see you try it."

"I still want to punch your uncle in his fat nose," I say standing next to Harry. The group looked at me shocked.

"Aurora," Ernie said. 

"Leave Harry alone he was only helping me."

"But-how do you know?"

"Because I can speak to snakes too," I motioned to Willow who was on my shoulder. "Don't bully Harry because you lots are too stupid to learn Parsaltongue." I put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry there's a reason they didn't get into Ravenclaw. Buhbye now." We walked away and I pat Harry on the back. "You're welcome."

I sat in the back of the library staring at my work. I was about to start when a loud commotion and two familiar laughters caught my attention. "There you are!" I say closing the journal and going after Fred and George. "Thank God I almost did my school work."

***

I was currently making my way up the stairs with Fred and George trying their best to mess with me.

"Come on you can tell us," George whines.

"No."

"Why not?" Fred asks.

"Because you two would ruin it.

"Ruin it!? We'd be your wing men!"

"The perfect wingmen."

I stopped looking at the two of them. "Fine its Snape."

"What?" gasped Fred.

"I'm in love with professor Snape." I continued walking and the both looked at each other before chasing after me. I turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. 

"You can't be serious!" George exclaimed.

"Talk about daddy issues," Fred muttered.

"At least I'm not a whore like you," I snapped back. 

We were halfway down the passage when I tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. I turned to squint at what I'd fallen over and felt as though my stomach had dissolved.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight I had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

"Bloody hell," The twins say.

I got to my feet, my breathing fast and shallow, my heart doing a kind of drumroll against my ribs. I looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

Fred took my arm protectively. "Aurora we need to go,"

"But-"

"Now," said George. As we were about to leave a door right next to us opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.

"Why, it the Weasley's and Wyllt!" Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before any of us could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash — crash — crash — door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. I found myself pinned against the wall by Fred as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at me.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

"Oh, Wyllt, oh, what have you done, You're killing off students, you think it's good fun —"

"That's enough, Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at me.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left the twins, Professor McGonagall, an I alone together.

"Boys be on your way. Aurora, this way," she said.

"Professor," I said at once, "I swear I didn't —"

"This is out of my hands," said Professor McGonagall curtly. I sadly waved bye tot he boys and we marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle that I never liked.

"Lemon drop!" she said. The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As we stepped onto it, I heard the wall thud closed behind us. We rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, I saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. The door opened and there stood Dumbledore, looking sternly down at me.

"Hey uncle D!" He glares and I drop to my knees dramatically. "I'm innocent I swear! I'm not saying it's Draco, but I'm not saying it isn't either. If you catch my drift."


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed me with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him seconds before that kid was found, he never had time, sir —"

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere.

"— it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to —"

"Hagrid, I —"

"— yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I know Harry never —"

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."

"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right." His eyes fell on me. "Oh I thought Harry was here."

I raised an eyebrow offended. "Do I LOOK like Harry Potter."

"I'll wait outside then, Headmaster." And he stomped out looking embarrassed.

"You don't really think it was me, uncle D?" I asked as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.

"No, Aurora, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was somber again. "But I still want to talk to you. I must ask you again, Aurora, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."

"Well...I'm sure you've figured out I can talk to snakes already since you allowed me to keep Willow."

"Have you been having any trouble with your powers? You haven't taken that bracelet off have you?" I shook my head. "Good. Times are changing Aurora. Do you remember what we talked about when you were younger?"

"When you said you'd help me control my powers?" He nods. "When you turn sixteen I will begin to train you. You turn fifteen this December, so next year in January we will start. I only wish I had convinced your mother to let you start hogwarts at eleven instead of thirteen."

"Why can't I start now?"

"Because it will take a lot out of you. You're different Aurora and I think you've always known that. The source of your magic is incredibly powerful and unruly."

"I just..." my fists clenched in frustration. "Everyone always tells me to wait. Wait till I'm older and they'll explain everything but-...I want to know now!"

"I understand that it must be very frustrating not knowing why you are the way that you are, but in all honesty we're still figuring it out too. So please be patient. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can."

***

There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas.

People had begun to suspect me as much as they did Harry. They acted as though I were about to sprout fangs or spit poison.

Fred and George, along with Lee, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of me down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through. . . ."

Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior.  
"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly.  
"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Aurora's in a hurry."

"Yeah, she's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with her fanged servant," said George, chortling.

Ginny didn't find it amusing either.  
"Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked me loudly who I was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward me off with a large clove of garlic when we met.

"Ginny it's alright." I didn't mind; it made me feel better that Fred and George, at least, thought the idea of me being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

"What are you three up to?" I say with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!" Ron says quickly.

"Ronald!" I yelled after him but he was gone along with Harry and Hermione.

"Aurora!" I turn my head to see Pheobe pushing Fred out of the way.

"Phebs! Where have you been!" She grins at a boy next to her. He was very handsome and tall.

"This is my charms tutor Cedric."

"Ooooh Cedric," I gave her a look and she blushes embarrassed slightly shoving me. "It's nice to meet you I'm Aurora." He gives me a bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aurora," My cheeks heat up from the way my name rolls off his tongue.

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine."

Cedric chuckles causing his hair to fall in his face slightly. Pheobe and I look at one another then back at him. "Well I've got to go. I'll catch up with the two of you later."

"Don't forget!" I call after him. "God even his walk is hot," I say and Pheobe nods in agreeance.

"Oooh Cedric," Lee says pretending to be a girl he faints into George's arms. "Your so handsome Cedric."

I giggled and Phoebe glares hitting him on the head. "What kind of impression is that!"

"Ow woman!"

We all laughed as Lee moved away from her hiding behind me. "How old is he?" I asked Phoebe to distract her from her current mission.

"Fifteen," She says sadly. "Do you think he dates younger girls? Twelve isn't too far off is it?"

Lee scoffs. "Shouldn't you be playing with dolls?"

Phoebe glares daggers at him. "Shouldn't you be measuring your dick size and being disappointed."

"Oh my god Phoebe!" I say surprised slapping my hand over my mouth.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm above average!" Lee defends himself.

"In what stupidity," she teases. Lee leans against me looking butt hurt and I pat his head.

"Fred how old are you?" Pheobe asked.

"Fourteen I'll be fifteen in April."

"Would you date me? If you were fifteen now?"

Fred looks at me then George. "George um don't we have an um thing?"

"Oh yeah totally," George nods quickly walking off with his twin.

"Hey don't try to dodge my question! I'd be an amazing girlfriend!...Fred!"

"Never!" Fred yelled when he was a safe distance away.

"You little-" I giggle watching Pheobe chase after the two in a fury. 

I paused realizing how violent Pheobe can be. "Wait Pheobe don't kill him!" I yell chasing after her with Lee.

***

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. I found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that I, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant we could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.

We had all chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed our childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told us pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.

The twins and I roll our eyes. "We don't care!" We say in unison. It was the night before my birthday and the twins and I were the only ones left in the common room. It was very late at night, we planned to stay up till midnight and Fred was dozed off with his head in my lap. I softly played with his hair watching George write down some new ideas for their products.

"You know you two should have your own shop. You'd make millions."

George stopped writing looking my way. "You think so?"

I nodded. "Of course unless you plan on sitting behind a desk for the rest of your life."

George makes a face shaking his head. "I don't think I could. I'd die of boredom." We fell in silence as he goes back to writing.

"George?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Fred's been acting strange..."

I notice his shoulder tense slightly. "Strange?"

"Yeah."

"I-"

"Hey guys," looking over my shoulder I see Angelina coming down the stairs. My eyes widened seeing what she was wearing. It was an oversized shirt, but it wasn't just any shirt. It was one I recognized to be Fred's.

She gives me a smile sitting next to George. "Aurora your not usually still up at this time of night."

"How do you know that?"

"Well Fred and I are usually down here almost every night," she notices the confused look on my face. "I've been um helping him come up with ideas and studying."

"Oh...that's nice," there was an awkward silence,but it was broken by Fred mumbling my name.

"What?" He slowly opens one eye and motions for me to lean forward. I do only to have him tug on one of my curls. "Ow Red!"

He took my hands putting them back on his head. "Keep going woman." I scoff rolling my eyes.

"No manners-" he shushed me snuggling into my lap more. I rolled my eyes giving in and massaging his head again.

"Aurora?"

"Yes Red?"

"Happy birthday."

***

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Ron had given me back my pen that he stole and never returned, and Hermione had bought me a luxury eagle-feather quill. I opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake. I looked at the sweater. It had a big F on it, she had given me Fred's by mistake. I smirked getting an idea.

I took the sweater out of the box and put it on. It literally engulfed my body and looked like I was wearing a dress. I stood up and twirled around.

"Hey that's mines," Fred says.

"It's like looking in a mirror," I tease looking down at him.

"No it isn't A."

"Who's A."

"I already can't tell who' who," Ginny giggles joining me.

"Take my sweater off," Fred says standing up.

"Bro get over here and settle this!" I yell at George.

"Don't call my brother brother!"

I giggled and George smiles looking down at me. " woah hey travel size Fred."

"George don't encourage her."

Percy then comes down the stairs and looks at us confused. "Oh wow this is confusing."

"No, it's not!"

"There's three of us now!" George yelled.

I began swinging my hips around in a circle and Fred looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Moving my balls around, they're a bit too big," I pretended to move imaginary balls and George busts out laughing. "Do you think my dick will grow? It's a bit embarrassing being this small." I say imitating Fred's voice.

"I can assure you they're not small," he growls stalking towards me.

I lift the shirt up and look in my pajama shorts. "I don't know ab-"

"Take it off!" Fred yells chasing me around the common room.

"Gah! George!" I screamed jumping into his arms. He chuckles blocking me from Fred. I squealed as Fred tackles us both to the ground and successfully pulling the shirt over my head. I pouted and George groaned from under me.

"I wish I was an only child," he mutter sitting up and shoving me off.

"Oh please that would be your nightmare," I scoffed. "Can you imagine life without me and Fred?"

"Yea," he smirks. "It would be pure bliss especially without you." He says flicking my forehead.

***

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pin- head," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

"What's that?" I asked Fred seeing he was carrying a small gift.

"It's Angelina's present."

"Ooh what'd you get her?"

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "A sweater."

"A sweater? That's it?" I asked. Looking a few seats down I notice Ginny sitting silently and looking partly ill.

"Well," he shrugs. "she's always taking mines, so I'm getting her her own."

I watched Fred called Angelina over and gave her the present. She blushes thanking him with a kiss on the cheek then goes back to sit with her friends.

"Hey Fred..."

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Um do you like her?"

"Angelina?" I nodded already knowing the answer. "Yea."

"You do?" Ron asks with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Yes Ronnikins," Fred smirked. Seeing Ginny hastily walk out the room I excused myself following after her.

"Why are you lying to her?" George said to his twin annoyed.

"It's easier this way. She doesn't like me back."

"Of course she does!" Hermione whisper yells.

"Fred you're an idiot," Ron said stuffing his face some more.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione says in disgust.

***

"Ginny!" She turns to me and I see that she's been crying. "Are you ready to tell me who I have to kill?" I say darkly.

"T-Take it!" She says shoving a book into my hands. It was the same old tattered journal.

"What's this?"

"He made me do it! He made me do it all!" She begins to hyperventilate and I lean down holding onto her shoulders.

"Calm down Ginny. Who? And what did he make you do?"

"Tom Riddle...and he made me open the chamber of secrets."

"Tell no one!" I said to Ginny sternly. "I'll take care of everything." She nodded through her tears. I kissed her head. "Now go lay down and relax."

Once Ginny was gone I looked at the journal in my hand. Who the hell was Tom Riddle?

***

I stared at the book I had kept hidden under my pillow. I still haven't opened it, but recently I've been having very vivid nightmares about who Tom Riddle could be,it's gotten to the point where I haven't slept in two days. I stared at the book suspiciously with dark circles under my eyes. There was no way they could be coming from that stupid book.

I sat in the back of the library staring at the journal half awake. It was completely empty. Hmmm.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"Bloody hell!" I yell putting a hand over my heart. "Hermione you can not just sneak up on people like that!"

"Tom Riddle?" Hermione said reading the back of the cover. She then looks at me. "Woah Aurora when was the last time you slept?"

"Hey I know him?" Ron said appearing with Harry.

"How?" I asked. His eyes widen when he sees my face. "What happened to you?" He pokes the bags under my eyes. "Did Fred and George prank you again?"

I smack his fingers away from my face. "Fuck off."

He backs up whispering to Harry. "We should leave before she kills us. Last time she didn't sleep she tried to kill me."

I groaned. "Are you still not over that? You tripped and fell down the stairs Ron!"

"Did not! You pushed me you mad woman!" I glared at him and he instantly shuts up changing the subject. "Anyways I read about it on something Filch made me clean from like fifty years ago."

I took the book from Hermione. "Well it's empty, they're no words in this. Unless I'm hallucinating."

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Rori."

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Malfoy? When did you talk to him?"

"Um . . ." said Ron slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"So?"

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. Well, what if Riddler got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything — where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it — the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered. She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said. She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

I nodded pretending to agree with Ron. Tho I knew the truth. Somehow this book made little Ginny Weasley do something terrible and I was gonna find out how. Over the next few days I kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story I wanted to finish. And while I was sure I had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to me, almost as though Riddle was a friend I'd had when I was very small, and had half- forgotten. But this was absurd.

Nevertheless, I was determined to find out more about Riddle, so next day at break, I headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told me he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.

"Then go stuff your face or something," I huff annoyed.

"Jeez you need to take a nap."

Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him. "Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," said Ron. However, we did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy . . . probably top of every class —"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," I heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that I or Harry or maybe even both were the guilty ones, that we had "given ourselves away" at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter . . ." now with a dance routine to match.

***

Insomnia haunts my nights; fatigue rules my days. When I need to be lucid and clear my brain begs for unconsciousness, for sleep at any price. But without fail every night in the comfort of my bed, my mind lights up with new possibilities, new sources of disaster and danger.

I want to let them go, to count sheep and relax, but soon the sheep are telling me what can go wrong tomorrow because of some avoidable blunder I made today, because I didn't solve the mystery of the diary. When I finally sleep it's full of nightmares and I wake up after only a couple of hours and I feel as if a whole night had passed, but it hasn't.

"Why the long face?" George asks sitting next to me, Fred sat on the other side, with Lee and Dean sitting across from us.

"Nothing," I mutter feeling embarrassed.

"It's Valentine's Day! Why would a pretty girl like you be sa- oooh," said Lee.

I sighed. "It's stupid isn't it? Me being upset. It's not that I need someone to like me..." I trail off looking at the flowers Davina got and other girls. "It's just...nice to know someone thinks your...worth gifts." While I stare at the other girls the boys all whisper yell to Fred.

"Tell her," Dean mutters.

"Yea do it," George chimes in.

"No," Fred glares at his friends.

"If you don't I will," Lee threatens.

"Shut it or I'll hex you!"

Fred's outburst catches my attention and I glare at him. "Fine geez you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"No I-"

"Fred!" Emilia a girl from hufflepuff says happily coming up to him and saying hi to the rest of us. "Thank you so much for the bracelet!"

We all look at Fred and he looks just as confused as the rest of us. "I'm gonna go talk to Hermione," I say getting up.

George looked at his brother. "Why the hell did you get her a gift? I thought you guys were just snogging."

"I didn't," Fred said annoyed. "I just gave her back her bracelet it had fallen off."

"Hmm..." George watches me for a moment before looking at his friends. "Somethings wrong with Aurora she's been acting more grumpy than usual and she's clearly not sleeping."

"Operation cheer Aurora up?" Lee suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

Walking over to the trio I noticed that Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"What's going on?" I asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off my bacon.

Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, I could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all — and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"Oh.My.God...this has to be a hate crime," I say to Hermione feeling horrible for the dwarves.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," I said as we left the Great Hall for our first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

"I am very disappointed in you Hermione Granger!"

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into our classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as we were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry. He began to sing loudly and I winced at the very cheesy lyrics.

"What's going on here?" came the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"None of your business." I say.

He smirks. "I can make it my business."

"What's all this commotion?" said another familiar voice as Percy Weasley arrived.

Losing his head, Harry tried to make a run for it, but the dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor. I tried my best not to laugh. "Are you okay," I giggled helping him off the floor. Harry blushes completely embarrassed.

Harry would have given all the gold in Gringotts to evaporate on the spot. "Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," Percy said, shooing some of the younger students away.

Draco and I sat next to each other as usual with Blaise and Theo in front of us. "Ugh we get it Potter sucks," I groaned after hearing Draco complain about Harry for fifteen minutes. "Just ask him out already."

Blaise and Theo laugh and Draco glares at them. "Shut up you twats and I'd rather all my limbs be cut off than to date Harry Potter."

"Oh...I didn't know you swing that way."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you played for the other team."

"What are you talking about I'm on the Slytherin team,"

I rolled my eyes. " I didn't know you were gay."

"W-WHat! I am not!"

"You said you wouldn't date Potter meaning you'd date other guys." At this point Blaise and Theo were bending over trying not to laugh out loud and get in trouble.

"I like girls! Only girls!" Draco blushes a deep red color and I giggle. "There's nothing wrong with being gay Draco. Then who'd you give a valentine too?"

"No one."

"Interesting."

"No, its not." He snaps.

"I thought you had a thing with Pansy."

He makes a face. "No, she's not the one I like."

"Ah so you do like someone," I say excitedly. "Tell me who."

"No."

"Come on."

"Absolutely not."

I look to Blaise and Theo. "Do you two know?" They ignore me pretending to pay attention at the task we were given. I look at Draco who was now ignoring me too. "Is it me?" I smirked.

His face turns red. "No."

"It is isn't it!" I smiled at him happily.

"Of course not! Why would I ever like a filthy blood traitor like you!" He says loudly getting the attention of a few students. My smile drops and I look of hurt encompasses my face. Draco looked slightly guilty before turning back to his work.

I looked down at my notes embarrassed with strands of my curly hair blocking my face from view. I never thought about it before but was I not as pretty as other girls. I wasn't skinny or anything. Not like Davina was. My hair was always a curly mess and I was pretty loud and sarcastic. Not to mention I looked like a raccoon because of my lack of sleep. A few stray tears slip down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. I looked up and my eyes met with Harry's. He looked concerned and gave me a sweet smile that I returned. 

***

I went to bed before anyone else that night, completely ignoring George when he and Lee tried to get my attention in the common room. I sat on my four-poster and flicked through the blank pages of the diary, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then I pulled a new bottle out of my bedside cabinet, dipped my quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.

The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, I loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Aurora Wyllt."

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.

Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words I had never written.

"Hello, Aurora Wyllt. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"

These words, too, faded away, but not before I had started to scribble back.

"Ginny gave it to me." I waited eagerly for Riddle's reply.

"Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."

"What do you mean?" I scrawled, blotting the page.

"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Is that what you did to Ginny? Show her your memories so she'd open up the chamber of secrets. I know what you did. She told me."

"Would you like to see my memories?"

"No. I don't need to."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave her alone and close the chambers of secrets."

"Then you must give the book back to her."

"No way you're not talking to her any longer."

"Then you must close the chambers."

"And how do I do that?"

The last thing I remembered seeing that night was the pages of the diary blowing as though caught in a high wind, and a bright light.

***

It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Harry quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy.

"The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told me. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

We were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose our subjects for the third year, a matter that Hermione, at least, took very seriously.

"It could affect our whole future," she told Davinan and I as we pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Davina.

"We can't," I said gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Herbology."

"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.

Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose. Confused and worried, he sat next to me reading the subject lists with his tongue poking out, asking people whether they thought Arithmancy sounded more difficult than the study of Ancient Runes.

Dean Thomas, who, like Harry, had grown up with Muggles, ended up closing his eyes and jabbing his wand at the list, then picking the subjects it landed on.I chuckled shaking my head. "Hey we can't all be genius's like you," he teased.

"What do you think I should do Percy?" I asked. He looked at me eager to share his experience.

"Depends where you want to go, Rori," he said. "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non-magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them — look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths."

Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so I couldn't really hang out with the twins. Well I could've, but Wood has been pretty scary this week.

"What's going on?" I ask Davina hearing Oliver yelling at everyone after practice in the common room.

"THERE IS NO PASSION! THEIR IS NO VISION! THERE IS NO AGRESSION! THERE IS NO FUCKING MINDSET IN THIS QUIDDITCH TEAM! NOTHING IS THERE!"

"Oop- I'd hate to piss him off...unless," I smirk and Davina gasps. "Aurora!"

"What he's hot!"

However, I enjoy spending more time with Pheobe and her Slytherin friends.

"Who are you guys rooting for?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff of course," Katherine said. "Cedric Diggory could run me over with his broom and I'd say thank you." We all snickered and Theo rolls his eyes.

"He's not that good looking," He says putting an arm over Katherine's shoulder. "I on the other hand-"

"As if!" She yells pushing him off her. Blaise laughs causing Theo to glare at him.

"I've got to go feed Willow before the match I'll see you guys later!" I say walking off.

My cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, I met Davina, who was looking frantic.

"Aurora — I don't know who did it — I just found —" Watching me fearfully, Davina pushed open the door. The contents of my trunk had been thrown everywhere. My cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off my four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of my bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

I walked over to the bed, openmouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls. As Davina and I pulled the blankets back onto my bed.

"Someone's been looking for something," said Davina. "Is there anything missing?"

I started to pick up all his things and throw them into my trunk. It was only as I threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that I realized what wasn't there.

"My diary's gone," I said.

"What ?"

I jerked my head toward the dormitory door and she followed me out. I hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy.

Hermione looked aghast at the news.

"But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —"

"Exactly," I said.

That night I tossed and turned more than usual it was also really hot which didn't make any sense since it was the middle of winter. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep but hours later I found myself woken up on cold tile floors.

I sat up confused and rubbed my eyes. "What the..." I was in moaning myrtles bathroom. "How did I..." I felt very confused as I walked back to my dorm half awake and exhausted. I felt like I didn't sleep at all.

I woke up the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze. It made me feel even more miserable than I already did. "Stupid sun," I mutter getting out of bed. I winced feeling a pain in my ankle I didn't before. Looking down I noticed that my left ankle was bruised and a little swollen.

"What the fuck?" Slowly getting out of bed and changing into something comfortable I limped my way into the great hall with Davina helping me.

"You should go to madam Pomfrey."

"Nah it's not that bad."

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Sitting next to Angelina and Alicia I stared down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of my eyes. Hermione had been urging me to report the robbery, but I didn't like the idea. I ain't no snitch.

"Are you planning on trying out for the team next year?" Angelina asked. "We're gonna need a new member since Oliver is leaving and I'd prefer it be another girl." Fred rolls his eyes and I giggled.

"I'm too afraid of heights," I say embarrassed.

"Really? So was I!"

"Then why do you play?"

She leans in. "There's a spell. It takes away your fear of heights and I did it so often that I got use to it and am no longer afraid."

"Really!?" I whispered back.

"Do you wanna try?"

"Hmm I'll think about it." We smile at each other and George narrows his eyes.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," we say in unison. The entire breakfast Fred and George continued to pester Angelina and I. When we finished eating I left the Great Hall with Fred and George to go and collect their Quidditch things.

"what's wrong with your foot?" Fred asked noticing the slow pace and slightl limp.

I shrugged. "I dunno I guess I sprained it without even realizing," the twins looked at each other unconvinced.

"That's weird," George says. I had just set foot on the marble staircase when I heard it yet again —

"Kill this time . . . let me rip . . . tear . . ."

I shouted aloud and Fred and George both jumped away from me in alarm.

"The voice!" I said, looking over my shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"

"No, " They both said looking around. People were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"You'd better get moving," I said. "It's nearly eleven — the match —"

"But-"

I cut Fred off. "You can't be late or Oliver will kill you."

"I don't want to leave you alone with that thing and your hurt. What if- what if."

"I'll be fine Red."

George lifts me up suddenly making me squeal in surprise. "You're not leaving our side," says George holding me bridal style.

We raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected their brooms, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but my mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as I pulled on the sweater George let me borrow, my only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.

George placed me down and I wished them good luck and went to find a seat. The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

"Go Cedric!" Katherine yells.

"Oh please he might be hot but good looks only get you so far. Their gonna get eaten alive by the Gryffindors."

"No way!" Phoebe yells.

Draco rolls his eyes looking aggrivated while Pansy leans against him talking to him about god knows what. We make eye contact and I tease him by making kissy faces at him. He glares and I smirk feeling triumphant.

"You guys look so cute together." Pansy gives me a beaming smile.

"We're not together," Draco says annoyed.

Pansy frowns for a second but then smiles. "Not yet," she corrects him.

Pansy was really nice of course as long as you didn't come between her and Draco, but to be honest most girls are like this when we get a crush. But I think Pansy is a little too into Draco.

I shivered bouncing on my heel and putting my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants. "I really want some hot chocolate."

"Me too," everyone said or nodded in agreeance.

"How about we go back to the common room and drink it after the game." Theo suggested.

"Sure..." Phoebe looks at me. "Wanna come?"

"She's a gryffindor," Draco says.

"So? She's the only cool one they've got," Blaise said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Awe you guys," I blush looking at the group of Slytherin's.

Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"It doesn't matter she-" Draco is suddenly cut off by a loud voice.

"This match has been canceled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the Cup — Gryffindor —"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

"Guess I'll have to wait," I say sadly. "See you guys later."

Some of the students swarming around us were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. I was trying my best to walk quickly, but my ankle was not having it. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I jumped frightened.

"Relax princess."

I look at Draco surprised. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Helping you of course." He leans me against him taking pressure off of my left ankle.

"...Why? You're not about to throw me in the lake are you?"

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Thanks for the idea."

"Draco!" try to get out of his arm but he just holds me tighter chuckling.

"I'm just kidding relax. I just saw you hobbling about and it was too pitiful to watch, and I know you're far too prideful to ask for help."

" Yeah Yeah," I mutter embarrassed. We had just gotten back into the castle when I noticed Fred and George looking around worried.

"Oh God," I muttered. Don't get me wrong I loved the twins with every bone in my body, but they were super over protective, which I guess makes sense since there is a monster going around trying to eat people.

Fred spots us first and immediately comes over followed by George. "Looks like your knights in shining armor are here," Draco teases.

"Shut up," I say poking him in the side.

"Rori! We've been looking all over for you," Fred says glaring at Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco scoffs. "What does it look like you idiot." George stands next to Fred and they all glare at each other while we stand in the middle of the hall.

"Mmkay as fun as this is I think we should get going," I give Draco a smile kissing him on the cheek then poking his nose. I knew it'd annoy the shit out of him. "Thanks Draco." The twins looked as shocked as Draco did and he blushes pushing me into Fred.

"Don't expect me to help you again." He says walking off.

"What was that?" George asked.

"What was what?"

"Rori stay away from that kid he's no good," Fred scolds helping me walk.

I roll my eyes. "He just has daddy issues. You would too if you had his father."

***

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No stu- dent is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said Lee counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George told me quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater — she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

My eyes met with Ginny's and she looked away immediately. "Don't worry this will end soon one way or another."


	15. Chapter 15

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. Harry, Ron, and I had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.

"We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off. . . ."

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled. The twins have taken it upon themselves to be my body guard and at first it was fun, but now I'm doing everything I can to avoid the two. The only break I get is if one of them gets the chance to snog some girl they've been flirting with.

"I love you Harry but why are we looking for spiders again?"

"For a...project."

"Oh."

It wasn't easy sneaking around the castle since we weren't allowed to wander off on our own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of our fellow students seemed glad that we were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but I found it very annoying.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. I didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right beside him he began to gloat.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in. . . ."

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the head- master's job?" He asked Snape.

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job — I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir —"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —"

"Shut it!" I yell smacking my book onto the desk. "One more word Malfoy and I'll make sure I become your step mom and send you off to live with muggles."

Blaise and Theo cracked up and Ron could be heard yelling from a few seats away as the bell rung.

"Let me at him," Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. "I don't care, I don't need my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands —"

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off we marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen us out of the castle and we were making our way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.

Professor Sprout set us all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. I went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found myself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Aurora, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well —"

He held out a pudgy hand, and I shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Dean and I.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you," said Dean in a sarcastic manner and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Aurora?" Ernie asked.

"No," I said so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.

***

"David! My favorite third year," I said sitting next to him.

He grins. "Aurora my favorite second year."

"Hey we're the same age," I remind him opening up my book.

Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant. "Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.

"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —"

"Says who?" I said loudly.

"My dear, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

"Oh, yes he would," said David, even more loudly than me.

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.

Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated me so much that I yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face.

***

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. We also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.

Fred and George challenged Davina and I to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching us, very subdued in Hermione's usual chair. I groaned as we lost again.

"I don't know how but you're both cheating!" I yell accusing the twins.

George smirks. "Come on Rori don't be such a sore loser."

"I am not your just a cheater!"

"Am not!"

I got up tackling George to the ground. He laid on his back and I saddled his waist. "Admit it!"

Fred and Davina look at one another and Davina blushes embarrassed. She wasn't sure what to do, she wanted to join in on the fun but her and Fred weren't that close that she could just tackle him.

"You're crazy!" George yelled grabbing my wrists.

"And your a cheater!" George easily flips us over trapping my hands above my head. We were both out of breath and I blushed suddenly realizing how close we were. Which was weird since this was something we did all the time but this was different. I guess there comes a time between all guy and girl best friends when they realize they are in fact a guy and a girl.

Even tho we were only fourteen our bodies have changed dramatically in the past year, for instance I had boobs now and George he...well he was growing up. This was the time in our lives when people started dating and...snogging. Of course I've never kissed a guy or dated one. Not that it matters.

George's eyes widen at my embarrassment. His eyes slowly trailed down my body then back up to my face and he found himself blushing in embarrassment too. The worse part of being fourteen was puberty and hormones that he couldn't control and George knew it wasn't his fault after all Arthur had sat him and Fred down before the school year to talk about these things.

"So um boys...I'm sure your aware that your..er...bodies..have been changing."

"No no no no no," Fred muttered looking around for a means of escape.

"Dad please don't," George begged.

"Would you rather have this conversation with your mother?"

"No!" Both boys say immediately knowing how emotional and long this talk would be if it were with Molly.

"Alright then just know that these changes are...normal and um you can't control them but that's alright it'll get better in time. Now when it comes to girls no sex we can't have any babies running around here! Of course...kissing comes naturally."

Both boys groaned. "Dad we get it."

"Another thing your friendship with Aurora may change-"

"What why?" Asked Fred.

"Well...you're all growing up so you may get new feelings that you um never had or noticed before."

George and Fred both make grossed out faces. "She's basically our sister."

"But she's not," Arthur points out. "So one day your feelings for her might change and that's alright."

Using George's sudden distraction to my advantage I flip us back over, straddling his waist and raising my hands in triumph. "I win!" George's eyes widen and he quickly pushes me off of him looking a bit panicked. "What the hell!"

"Sorry I've um..got to use the bathroom," he quickly gets up, running up the stairs, and out of sight.

"Strange," I mutter sitting down next to Davina who was smirking at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me!"

"Are you and George...ya know?"

I look at her confused and Fred's face turned serious. "Know what?"

"Snogging..Dating."

I choke on air from gasping the wrong way. "Are you sniffing coke! Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm brown! How can you even tell!" I looked anywhere but Fred feeling embarrassed.

"Do you like him?"

"C-Can we talk about something else please! Oh Fred how are you and...whatever girl your talking to this week?"

"I'm going to bed," Fred said standing up.

"But-" he walks upstairs and I look at Davina who is smirking again. "Oh no no no no."

"It's so obvious!"

"Get some help," I say standing up.

"I'm not on drugs!" She says following after me.

"The first step is admitting you need help." Looking over my shoulder I notice Ron and Harry sneakily going towards the entrance with an ancient ass looking blanket in Harry's hand. "Hold it Phineas and Ferb," I say crossing my arms and stepping in front of them. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

"I-"

"I don't care," I say holding my hand up and stopping Ron. "Whenever you two dwarves sneak off someone almost dies. Now listen up," I say every step forward I take they take a step back. "You two idiots aren't going anywhere alone because if you die I'll have to spend the rest of my life with a guilty conscience and I'd rather not do that, so what are you up to?"

Ron and Harry look at each other before taking turns explaining everything they figured out. "So you two plan to go into the forbidden forests alone?" They nodded. "Without me or Hermione?" They nodded again. I pick up a notebook someone had left on the table next to us and smacked them both on the head. "Idiots."

"Ow!"

"Rori!"

"Alright then lets go," I say turning towards the door.

"Your coming?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course, I know you two well enough to know that you'll find some way out and there's no way you're surviving this without me so... I guess I'll tag along, but if I die" I say in a low threatening tone. "I'm haunting both your asses."

"Thank God!" Ron says relieved. 

"What the fuck Is that?" I asked Harry looking at his blanket. "You're blankey?"

He blushes embarrassed. "No! It's my cloak of invisibility."

" You have the cloak of invisibility? Where the hell did you get it?"

"From my father, we're gonna use it to sneak around."

"Harry that thing is ancient and it looks like it's never been washed."

"We don't have another choice," Ron said sadly.

"Fine but if I contract anything nasty like lice. I will kill you both myself."

***

It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last we reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.

"'Course," said Ron abruptly as we strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but . . ." His voice trailed away hopefully.

"Then the faster I can get back to my bed."

We reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Harry pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of us. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, we hastily fed him treacle toffee from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.

"Is this animal cruelty?" I asked. Ron and Harry looked at one another then shrugged.

"He'll be fine," Harry says.

He left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. "Harry we might need that."

"The forest is really dark."

"To humans but their are other things."

"We'll be fine," he reassured me. "C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

I took out my wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.

"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know — it'd probably blow up or something. . . ."

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.

"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go."

So, with Fang scampering around us, sniffing tree roots and leaves, we entered the forest. By the glow of my wand, we followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. We walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and my wand shone alone in the sea of dark, we saw our spider guides leaving the path.

I paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside my little sphere of light was pitch-black. I had never been this deep into the forest before. I could vividly remember Hagrid advising us not to leave the forest path last time I'd been in here. But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders.

Something wet touched my hand and I jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose.

"I don't like this!" I said to Harry, whose eyes I could just make out, reflecting the light from my wand.

"We've come this far," he said.

"We've come- no no no see this is that white people bullshit isn't it?"

Harry and Ron looked at me very confused. "What?" They say.

"I'm gon die," I cried. "I ain't even had my first kiss yet."

Ron rolls his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Yea you won't die if anything Ron would die first."

"Hey!"

"Everyone knows the smart and brown person dies first!"

Ron's eyes widened in realization. "Oh your talking about the muggle movies! DONT worry Aurora their not real."

"Awe you sweet stupid little boy," I give him a hug. "I'll miss you the most."

"We've got to do this," Harry said.

"WE!?"

Ron covers my mouth with his hand. "Shut it will ya." He removes his hand. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I-I'm afraid of your mother Ronald."

Ron's eyes widen realizing I had a point. If Molly ever found out about this she'd kill all of us and if we did die in the forest she'd find a way to bring us back just to kill us again.

"Alright let's get this over with," Harry said. "The spiders are getting away."

So we followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. We couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in our way, barely visible in the near blackness. I could feel Fang's hot breath on my hand. More than once, we had to stop, so that Harry could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.

We walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, our robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, we noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making both Harry, Ron, and I jump out of our skins.

"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping my elbow very hard.

"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen . . . sounds like something big. . . ."

We listened. Some distance to our right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees.

"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh —"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I said.

"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear us?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

The darkness seemed to be pressing on our eyeballs as we stood, terrified, waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence. "I think this is the part where we run!" I whisper yell.

"What'd you think it's doing?" said Harry.

"Who gives a flying fuck! Let's go!" I say angrily. "I am too cute to die here!"

Harry ignored me and we waited, shivering, hardly daring to move. "D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered. 

"Dunno —"

Then, to our right, came a sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness that we flung up our hands to shield our eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got lodged in a tangle of thorns and yelped even louder.

"Aurora!" Ron shouted, his voice breaking with relief. "Harry, it's our car!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

Harry blundered after Ron toward the light, stumbling and tripping, and a moment later we had emerged into a clearing.

"Oh my masterpiece!" I yell running up to the car and hugging it with my body. "What did those boys do to you!"

Mr. Weasley's car was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights ablaze.

"It's been here all the time!" said Ron delightedly, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild. . . ."

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling around the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem at all keen on it; he kept close to Harry, who could feel him quivering.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

Harry squinted around on the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they had all scuttled away from the glare of the headlights.

"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

"Are you on fucking drugs!? Are you on drugs Harry!"

"We nearly almost died of fright." Ron said.

"I swear everyone in this school's sniffing pixie dust."

Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror. 

"Oh God," I say too scared to look up. "I could've just let them come by themselves. All I had to do was mind my damn business. There was no reason for me to die too," I muttered to myself.

I didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly I felt something long and hairy seize me around the middle and lift me off the ground, so that I was hanging facedown. I screamed loudly struggling, terrified, I heard more clicking, and saw Ron's and Harry's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling — next moment, he was being swept away into the dark trees.

Head hanging, I saw that what had hold of me was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching me tightly below a pair of shining black pincers. Behind me, I could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron and Harry. We were moving into the very heart of the forest. I could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a third monster, whining loudly.

"Put us down you harry ass bitch!" I yelled smacking the spider with my fists but it ignored me and continued.

I never knew how long I was in the creature's clutches; I only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for me to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning my neck sideways, I realized that we had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene O had ever laid eyes on. Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below.

Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The massive specimen that was carrying me made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.

I fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released me. Ron, Harry, and Fang thudded down next to me. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like I felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.

I suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"Fuck you Harry!" I whisper yelled. "I thought I'd die eating not like this!"

"Well I don't wanna die like this either!" He yelled back. 

"What is it?" Aragog said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping. . . ." 

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.

Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow. Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?" Harry thought of getting to his feet but decided against it; he didn't think his legs would support him. So he spoke from the ground, as calmly as he could.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a — a — something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make me feel sick with fear.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you . . . you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Harry, who could feel cold sweat on his forehead.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness. . . ."

"Yet I'm still single," I whined.

Harry summoned what remained of his courage. "So you never — never attacked anyone?"

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet. . . ."

"But then . . . Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again —" His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" said Harry urgently.

More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry didn't want to press the subject, not with the spiders pressing closer on all sides. Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward us.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not. . . ."

"But — but —"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

"Willingly! You dragged us here!" I said angrily. I spun around. Feet away, towering above me, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads.

Even as I reached for his wand, I knew it was no good, there were too many of them, but as I tried to stand, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.

Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screeched to a halt in front of us and the doors flew open.

"Get Fang!" I yelled, Harry and I diving into the front seat; Ron seized the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car — the doors slammed shut — I didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need me; the engine roared and they were off, hitting more spiders. We sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and we were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.

I looked sideways at Ron. His mouth was still open in the silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore. "Are you okay?"

Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak. We smashed our way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, and I saw the side mirror snap off as we squeezed past a large oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and Harry could again see patches of sky.

The car stopped so suddenly that we were nearly thrown into the windshield. We had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Harry opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. I got out too, and after a minute or so, Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed, still stiff-necked and staring. I gave the car a grateful pat as it reversed back into the forest and disappeared from view.

Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Harry got outside again, he found me rubbing Ron's back as he violently threw up in the pumpkin patch.

"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.

"Really Harry!? You think so!?" I yelled at him.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."

"That's what- Harry Potter we didn't have to go into the forest to know that! Hagrid is basically a harry marshmallow with legs!"

Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent. As the castle loomed nearer I twitched the cloak to make sure our feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. We walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding ourr breath as we passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last we reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. 

"Never again," I said threateningly to the boys. "Do you understand me?" They gulped and nodded. "Now go to bed."

Walking up the stairs and into my room I fell onto my bed without bothering to get undressed while thinking about what Aragog had said.

The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, I thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it. I swung my legs up onto my bed and leaned back against my pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window.

I couldn't see what else I could do. I had hit dead ends everywhere. I didn't know who stole the diary from me, or figured out how to close the Chambers, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask.

***

Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told us that our exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"

There was a loud bang behind me as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."

I shake my head. What and idiot. We were still at school and haven't stopped going to classes of course there would be exams. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

I looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers. Which would be easy. Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest.

"Can you imagine me taking exams with this?" he asked me, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.

"You need to tell your mother to send you a knew wand before you accidentally kill someone."

"But I'll get another howler!"

"Better than her yelling to your face."

***

Three days before our first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. I looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days.

Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Harry noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" said Ron, helping himself to more porridge.

Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face. My eyes narrowed as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Spit it out," I said, watching her. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at me.

"What is it?" said Harry.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words. "What?" I said.  
Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny, Ron, and I could hear him.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!" said Ron angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked. "What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say —"

"Oh — that — that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once.

"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was — well, never mind — the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather —"

I made a face in disgust wondering what horrid deed Ginny must've saw. I had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable.

"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh."

Percy didn't smile back. "Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."

***

I sat in the library looking at books about ancient creatures. I noticed one of the pages was half ripped out, but at the top of the remaining page was the word Basilisk. 

"A Basilisk?" I muttered. Picking up another book on snakes that I was researching for Willow. I flipped through it till I found an article about Basilisks.

Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and ven- omous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.

"That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue. . . ." I mutter to myself in realization. "How could I be so stupid! Of course it's a big snake!"

"But where's the entrance?" I muttered to myself. "Oh right Ginny!" Closing the book I quickly exit the library in search for Ginny. I didn't want to believe it but she must've been the one to trash my room. Who else had known about the diary besides her."

I was walking down the hall when I saw Ginny enter the girls bathroom way ahead of me. "Gotcha."

Once I reached the bathroom Ginny was nowhere to be found. "Where did you go?" I muttered. After searching the entire bathroom I was just about to give up when I leaned on the sink and noticed something. It looked like an ordinary sink, but scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"How do I open you up," I stood there thinking hard. Salazar Slytherin was the mastermind behind all of this so he had to hide things in a way that only someone just like him could get in. Parseltongue. That must be it. 

"How the fuck do I say open up in parsaltongue. Well how have I said anything so far I kinda just knew. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Open up," I said.

Except that the words weren't what I heard; a strange hissing had escaped me, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"Gross," I muttered looking down the black hole. "Your lucky I love you Ginny," I said while I lowered myself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as mines, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and I knew that I was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. 

And then, just as I had begun to worry about what would happen when I hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and I shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. 

I turned to stare into the darkness ahead. "Lumos!" I muttered to my wand and it lit again, and off I went, my footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that I could only see a little distance ahead. My shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight. The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound I heard was a loud crunch as I stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. I lowered my wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if I found her. I never missed Fred and George more than I did at this very moment. Boy were they gonna kill me, when they found out I came down here by myself.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in my body was tingling unpleasantly. I wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when I did. And then, at last, as I crept around yet another bend, I saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

I approached. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. I knew what I had to do. I cleared my throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

"Open," I said, in a hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and I walked inside.


	16. Chapter 16

I was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

My heart beating very fast, I stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

"Ginny?" I called out softly.

I pulled out my wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. I kept my eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following me. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, I thought I saw one stir.

Then, as I drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. I had to crane my neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell al- most to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny!" I muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to my knees. "Ginny — don't be dead — please don't be dead —" I flung my wand aside, grabbed Ginny's shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be —

"Ginny, please wake up," I muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.  
I jumped and spun around on my knees.  
A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though I were looking at him through a misted window.

"Who are you!?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" He smirks moving closer.

I looked at Ginny then at him. "....You're Tom Riddle aren't you. The owner of the diary."

He nodded. "Smart girl...but of course you are I didn't make you to be an idiot."

"W-What are you talking about?" He ignores my question moving around Ginny and I. "You could save her ya know."

I stood facing him. "And how do I do that?"

"Switch places with her. Her life for yours."

I froze. "W-what?"

"If you want dear little Ginny to live you must die."

I glared at his smirking form. Who the fuck did this guy think he was and why was he doing all of this? "How about I kill you instead!"

"You could...but the child would still die."

"Why are you doing this!? Why Ginny!?"

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes — how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how" — Riddle's eyes glinted — "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her. . . ."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left my face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. . . . I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. . . . It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. . . ."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"If I say it myself, Aurora, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. . . . I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her . . ."

"What d'you mean?" I said, my mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, my dear?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"I know. She told me. How did you get her to do it?"

"Really?" said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries . . . far more interesting, they became. . . . Dear Tom," he recited, watching my horrified face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me. . . . There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad. . . . I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

My fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Aurora. She gave it to you, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people she could've given it to, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet. . . ."

"And why did you want to meet me?" I asked. Anger was coursing through me, and it was an effort to keep my voice steady.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. You'll be dead in a few moments."

Looking down at an unconscious Ginny I knew what I had to do. There was no way I could walk out of here, no way I could face Molly or any of the Weasleys ever again if I made a selfish decision. Besides Ginny was basically my little sister. I would give my life for her no questions asked.

"Fine...I'll do it."

Tom smiles brightly standing behind me. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. My creation...is finally ready." He gripped my chin in his hands. "You will be mines."

"What are you talking about?" He presses on my shoulders forcing me to my knees. "Save Ginny first!"

"She'll wake up but only once you've taken her place."

"And how do I know you're not lying!"

"You don't. You'll have to trust me."

"I-"

"Crucio!"

***

All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teach- ers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."

Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Ron, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Harry, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to his left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hun- dreds of people moving overhead, and the staffroom door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent staffroom. "Two student have been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "Two? How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. 'Their skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' "

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who are they?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which students?"

"Ginny Weasley...and Aurora Wyllt," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said . . ."

The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Harry was sure it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry — dozed off — what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said. "The very man. Two girls have been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I — well, I —" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall —"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I — I really never — you may have misunderstood —"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll — I'll be in my office, getting — getting ready." And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared,

"That's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories." The teachers rose and left, one by one.

***

"Fred! George!" Ron and Harry yelled running up to the twins.

"What's wrong?" George asks.

"I-It's Ginny and Aurora!" Harry says.

"The monsters gotten them!"

It was probably the worst day of Ron's entire life. He, Harry, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory.

No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet.

"She knew something, Harry," said Ron, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staffroom. "They both did. That's why they were taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason. And Aurora must've found out too. Her rooms were trashed remember?"

"What?" Fred and George said in unison. Fred clenched his fists angrily. There was so much that Aurora had kept from them. So much that she was dealing with alone. He couldn't understand why she didn't come to him for help. He looked down at his hands feeling a wave of guilt. He should've known. He should've been able to tell by the way she's been acting recently. He knew something was wrong and he didn't do anything about it.

George could see the sun sinking, blood-red, below the skyline. This was the worst he had ever felt. If only there was something they could do. Anything.

"Fred," said Ron. "D'you think there's any chance at all they're not — you know —" Fred didn't know what to say. A part of him couldn't see how they could still be alive, but he hoped more than anything that they were.

"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

Because George couldn't think of anything else to do, and because he wanted to be doing something, he agreed. They all agreed. The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.

***

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lock- hart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh — Mr. Potter — Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment — if you would be quick —"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Fred. "We think it'll help you."

"Er — well — it's not terribly —" The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean — well — all right —"

He opened the door and they all entered. His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight- blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Harry.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" said Lockhart, avoid- ing their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I —"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said George. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well — I must say — when I took the job —" Lockhart mut- tered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description — didn't expect —"

"You mean you're running away? said Fred disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books —"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on —"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Fred incredulously.

"Fred, Fred," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, guys. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned to them. "Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"

George reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when he bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said George furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. George was still pointing his wand at him.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They sent Lockhart in first. Fred was pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hid- den because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away. . . ." She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But —" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up," he said.

He looked at Ron, who shook his head. "English," he said.

Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.

"Open up," he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry heard them gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do. "I'm going down there," he said.

"So am I," said Fred and George in unison.

They couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny and Aurora might be alive.

"Me too," said Ron. There was a pause.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —" He put his hand on the door knob, but Fred and George both pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," Fred snarled.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening. "Boys," he said, his voice feeble. "Boys, what good will it do?" Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe.  
"I really don't think —" he started to say, but Ron gave him a push, and he slid out of sight. The twins followed next then Harry and Ron followed quickly.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. George could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. Behind him he could hear the others, thudding slightly at the curves.

And then, just as Fred had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Lockhart was getting to his feet a little ways away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. George stood aside as Ron came whizzing out of the pipe, too.

"We must be miles under the school," said George, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Fred, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

All five of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to them, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously for- ward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away. . . ." They made their way through the tunnel until they came upon a pile of bones.

"Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.

They froze, watching. They could all just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the others. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

Fred and George protectively went to stand in front of the two younger ones. It was their job to keep them safe as well as find Ginny and Aurora.  
Very slowly, George's eyes narrow as much as he could make them and still see, he edged forward, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up," said Fred sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet — then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Fred jumped forward, but too late — Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body — say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Fred flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"Where's George?" Fred questioned.

"Right here! With Ron!" George winced getting off the floor. A rock had bitten him in the head causing him to bleed.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages. . . ."

Fred looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had ap- peared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try — what if the whole tunnel caved in?

There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours. . . . Harry knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. Fred and I will go on. . . . If I'm not back in an hour . . ."

There was a very pregnant pause.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Harry —"

"See you in a bit," said Fred, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice. And they set off past the giant snake skin.

***

Harry and Fred and Fred approached the stone snakes, and Harry knew what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. "Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside with Fred by his side.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. Fred follows after him and checks on his sister. She was still breathing but unconscious. He looked around frantically for his best friend. 

"Aurora!" On the ground a few feet away from Ginny laid my unconscious body. Fred quickly slid over to me with a look of desperation. "You better not be dead!" He picks my head up placing it on his lap and his eyes widen when no breath came from my lungs. "Fuck no no no!" He cried. " I swear to fucking god Aurora you can not die on me!" 

He begins to give me CPR while Harry watches hopelessly. After a few minutes a small gasp could be heard from me and Fred stopped. I was once again breathing but just barely. He tried his best to not think about how soft my lips had felt and the fact that he technically kissed me for the past five minutes. 

A chuckle rang through the room. "What a surprise."

Both boys jumped and spun around on their knees. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him —

"Tom — Tom Riddle?" Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get them out of here. There's a basilisk . . . I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. . . . Please, help me —"

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again. But his wand had gone. He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly. "Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"

"Harry," Fred said eyeing Tom cautiously.

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. "What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it —"

Riddle's smile broadened. "You won't be needing it," he said. "I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you." said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand. Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here. . . .

"How did Ginny get like this?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Fred whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing."

Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms. "And why did you want to meet me?" said Harry angrily. 

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you, Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roved over the light- ning scar on Harry's forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust —"

"Hagrid's my friend," said Harry, his voice now shaking. "And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but —"

Riddle laughed his high laugh again.

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you and Aurora." Fred glared him down.

"So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. Then Aurora had to come and save her. Which worked out in my favoring saving me from having to go and get her myself. I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come."

"What do you want with Aurora?" Fred spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "I assume you're the boyfriend? Aurora Voldermort's greatest creation." There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you mean?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time. . . ."

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter. . . ." He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

tom marvolo riddle

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I am lord voldemort

"You see?" he whispered. "I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Fred said, his voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Fred. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so —"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Fred retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true — Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Fred's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry and Fred felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle. The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix. . . ." said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeeze his shoulder gently.

"And that —" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat —"

So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet.

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though ten Riddles were laughing at once — "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. My eyes slowly began to open as I regained consciousness. 

"To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — Fred was confused but Harry understood what he was saying. . . .

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Fred wheeled around to look up at the statue. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

"Red?" I muttered seeing the red head boy above me.

"Aurora!" He said happily lifting me up and giving me a hug.

"What's going o-" My eyes widened seeing the head of a large snake. I quickly cover Fred's eyes with my hand and look away. "Whatever you do don't look in it's eyes." Fred quickly got up and helped me up. I uncovered his eyes and he stood us next to Harry.

Then we heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill them."

The basilisk was moving towards us; quickly taking off my bracket, I shoved it in my pocket and I closed my eyes. I'm hit with a wave of nausea as hundreds of thoughts hit me at the same time. It was very overwhelming but I had to concentrate and drown them out. We could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. I had to find the way out of here using my sensory magic.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers —

Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing us, and before I could shut my eyes, it turned — I looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL THEM! KILL THEM!"

"Help us, help us," Harry muttered wildly, "someone — any- one —"

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Forcing us all to duck. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Fred's arms. He seized it and put it on his head for safe keeping.

There's no way we can take this thing ourselves! Fred thought. We need help or we're as good as dead.

Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Fred's head, almost knocking him out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THEM! LEAVE THE BIRD! THEY ARE BEHIND YOU! SNIFF — SMELL THEM!"

Fred was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face us. I could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow me whole, lined with fangs long as the sword, thin, glittering, venomous —

It lunged blindly — we dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. Fred raised the sword in both his hands —

"Hey ugly!" He yelled grabbing its attention away from Harry and I.

"Fred don't" I yell.

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true — Fred threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth —

But as warm blood drenched Fred's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Fred slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color.

"Fred!" I cried rushing to his side. 

"It seems your boyfriend will die because of you," said Riddle's voice above me. I stood up angrily my eyes turning a rich purple and my body is slowly blanketed by a dark purple aura. I shook with rage staring down Tom.

"You sick bastard!" 

He smirks happily. "Yes! Let your darkness take over! This was all me. Your boyfriend will die because of me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kill you." I say calmly. "I'm going to rip you apart limb to limb with my bare hands."

Tom pointed Harry's wand at me. "Well then my darling lets begin." 

I lunge for Tom and Harry is almost pushed back by the pure energy radiating off my body. Tom Riddle laughed dodging every blow. It was like watching a dance the way we battled in perfect sync.

"This is for Ginny!" I yelled punching him in the face. Tom's body went flying and crashing into the wall across the room leaving a large dent in the concrete in the form of his body. I stalked towards him the purple aura growing darker and darker with each step. I could tell that no matter what physical injuries I put on him, he wasn't going to die. 

"Harry," Fred muttered weakly. Harry was by him in seconds. Fred pointed at the diary and Harry nodded in understanding. Fawkes showed up once again and landed next to Fred's arm shedding his tears. It only took a few seconds and Fred began to feel much better, but he was still weak.

Tom pulled himself out of the wall smirking even more. "If I had known killing your boyfriend would have this reaction I would've done that first." 

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach sending him flying into a pillar. Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him. "Harry now!" I yelled and he plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then —

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary and our heavy breaths. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Fred who was now up steadied the boy. While he helped Harry gather our wands that fell and the Sorting Hat, with a huge tug I retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth. 

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. As we hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, Fred in his blood-soaked robes, a purple glowing me, then to the diary in Harry's hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Aurora — oh, Harry — I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy — it was me, I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over — and — how did you kill that — that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary —"

"It's all right," said Fred, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and — w-what'll Mum and Dad say?"

"It'll be fine Ginny...I promise," I say weakly. I began to sway and Fred catches me. "M-My bracelet."

Fred quickly took it out my pocket returning it to my wrist. Immediately the purple aura seeps back into my body and disappears. The last thing I saw was Freds moving lips, but no sound could be heard.

***

They had all made their way out of the chambers with Fawkes leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

George knocked and pushed the door open. For a moment there was silence as Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Fred's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny! Aurora!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. 

Fred held onto Aurora searching the room with his eyes. "Where's Mr. and Mrs. Wyllt?" He questioned.

"We weren't able to reach them. They are away on a serious mission for the ministry." Dumbledore says standing by the mantelpiece, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Fred found himself and Harry being swept into his mothers tight embrace.

"Mom," Fred whined.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby- encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour they spoke into the rapt silence: Harry told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how they had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom. . . .

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was — breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add — but how on earth did you all get out of there alive?"

So Fred, told them about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword and how Aurora fought and distracted Tom by herself. But then he faltered. He had so far avoided mentioning Riddle's diary — or Ginny. She was standing with her head against Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, and tears were still coursing silently down her cheeks. What if they expelled her? Harry thought in panic. Riddle's diary didn't work anymore. . . . How could they prove it had been he who'd made her do it all?

Instinctively, Fred looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Relief — warm, sweeping, glorious relief — swept over Fred.

"W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You- Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not . . . Ginny hasn't been . . . has she?"

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and show- ing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen. . . ."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school . . . traveled far and wide . . . sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recog- nizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain. Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic —"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it — I told Aurora and she tried to save me and n-now!" Ginny begins to cry hysterically looking at my unconscious body in Fred's arms.

"Miss Wyllt and Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for them. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore. "You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

***

I stood in Dumbledore's office a few hours after waking up. I was unconscious for three whole days after the incident. When I finally woke up all my friends were by my side. It was weird seeing Slytherin's and Gryffindor's in a room together without them fighting. I was immediately bombarded with questions and well wishes. Pheobe was being as dramatic as ever laying on top. of me, but Fred forced her back in a protective manner. Even Draco showed up at some point.

Madam Pomfrey soon showed up forcing them all to leave, but I grabbed Fred's hand. "Stay...please." He nodded sitting in then chair by my bed and Madam Pomfrey allowed him to stay while she ran some tests.

"Thank you," I said giving him a grateful smile.

"I guess this makes me your Prince Charming ," He smirks teasing me. 

"I guess so," I smiled.

"Sit down, Aurora," Dumbledore said, and I sat, feeling unaccountably nervous.

"First of all, Aurora, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "It was incredibly reckless going down there by yourself, but you managed to save Ginny with the others."

He stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. I grinned awkwardly as Dumbledore watched me.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was most interested in you. . . ."

Suddenly, something that was nagging at me came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Uncle D. . . Riddle said I'm his creation and that I needed to die."

"Did he, now?" said Dumbledore, looking thoughtfully at me from under his thick silver eyebrows. "And what do you think, munchkin?"

"I think he's been stuck in those pages and sniffing ink for too long!" I said, more loudly than I'd intended. "I couldn't possible-" I fell silent, a lurking doubt resurfacing in my mind.

"Uncle," he started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat told me I was supposed to be in Slytherin. . . I can speak Parseltongue. . . .You told me there's a power in me that no one else has."

"That's true. I will tell you everything once the next term starts."

"I want to know now!" I say angrily. 

"I understand but please be patient Aurora. This isn't simply something I can tell you in one setting. It's something you need to learn and understand through your training. So come next term we will begin your training and you will learn everything you need to know. Enjoy your summer Miss Wyllt there's no need to burden your mind now."

"What you need, Harry, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban — we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. . . . Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

***

I had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. I didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward us, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting me, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing us so hard on the shoulders that we were knocked into our plates of trifle, or our four hundred points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell us all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat, or Dumbledore announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

I giggled resting my head on George's shoulder. He and Fred have been babying me all night and it was starting to get on my nerves, but hey if they wanted to wait on me hand and foot who was I to stop them.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and I got a compartment to ourselves. We made the most of the last few hours in which we were allowed to do magic before the holidays. We played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. 

We were almost at King's Cross when I remembered something. "Ginny — what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well — Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny.

"That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

"Great first the spider and now even Percy's got someone," I huffed leaning against the window. "I must be ghastly."

Fred looks at me frowning and George nudges him with his shoulder. "Your um..er...not ugly?" George shakes his head and Ron slaps himself on the forehead. 

"Thanks Fred," I said sarcastically. "That means a lot."

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to us.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to. . . ."

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as we got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious. . . ."

I laughed causing the other to laugh too. "Don't worry Harry! We'll just have to save you again!" I said hugging the boy close, and together we walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.

******************************************************************************************

So this Chapter was A LOT and Aurora has finally finished her second year at Hogwarts! Now is where the real fun begins. 

DO you guys have any idea what kind of power Aurora could have inside of her? And what it could possibly mean for the future?


End file.
